Ayudas inesperadas
by jhoil
Summary: unos extraños reploids aparecen entre la guerra de neo arcadia y la resistencia, ambos bandos los reciben con los brazos abiertos sin saber realmente quienes son ni lo que traman... ¿que le esta pasando al "super honorable y noble" X-sama?
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FIC, DECIDI QUE PARA EMPEZAR SERIA BUENO ELTEMADEMEGAMAN ZERO, DISFRUTENLO…**

Cap1:

Era una muy nublada tarde sobre la base de la resistencia donde hasta ahora todo era tranquilo, neo arcadia se había puestomuy agresiva últimamente, sufrían constantes ataques y muchas amenazas se presentaban a menudo, la base se mantenían a salvo gracias a la ayuda de aquel maverick hunter de nombre Zero que protegía con su vida a los reploids inocentes acusados de ser mavericks, junto con la líder de la resistencia, la joven científica Ciel, mantenían a flote a la resistencia…

Zero regresaba de una exitosa misión de reconocimiento, había mirado el cielo con inquietud en varias ocasiones, podía percibir una gran energía en el ambiente, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que algo ocurriría pronto, fue transportado hasta la resistencia donde Ciel lo esperaba cerca del transerver, no se detuvo a saludar ni a escuchar lo que tenía que decir salió de la habitación y cruzo toda la base de la resistencia hasta la salida, cuando estuvo fuera alzo la vista hacia el cielo, no aparto la mirada hasta que escucho la agitada respiración de la líder de la resistencia detrás suyo.

-¿ocurre algo Zero?- pregunto la joven tratando de recuperar el aliento

-el cielo…-el hunter parecía más misterioso de lo común y mantenía su frialdad tan conocidaen él- siento una gran energía proveniente del cielo.

-¿una energía? ¿A qué te refieres?

-hmm…se avecina una tormenta- Zero sentía que aquella tormenta no era común y que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, su pensamiento se confirmó cuando el cielo cambio su color gris por uno más oscuro, sumiendo todo en las sombras, el viento se movía hacia el centro de la tormenta con gran fuerza muchos rayos empezaron a caer provocando poderosos estruendos

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo!- grito Ciel retrocediendo hasta la puerta

-¡no lo sé, tendré que ir a investigar!- grito el hunter empezando a caminar

-¡no!- la líder de la resistencia agarro la mano de Zero y lo jalo dentro de la base- ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, déjame enviar a unos soldados a explorar, descansa por favor…

El hunter lo considero, no podía dejar a Ciel en ese momento en el que no sabían lo que ocurría, asintió solo para complacer a la joven y que no se preocupara, dicho y hecho minutos más tarde un buen grupo de soldados emprendía camino hacia el centro de todo ese caos

**NEO ARCADIA, SALA DEL TRONO DE X…**

La copia de x meditaba tranquilamente sentado en su trono, el sonido de un poderoso rayo atravesó la habitación, se percató de la misma energía que percibía Zero, ordeno que los guardianes se presentaran ante él, minutos después las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los 4 guardianes de neo arcadia que con gran respeto hicieron una reverencia frente a x, él les indico que se pusieran de pie

-¿Por qué solicito nuestra presencia maestro?-pregunto Sage Harpuia el guardián de armadura jade

-hace unos instantes sentí una fuerte energía proveniente de fuera, es muy poderosa pero no puedo identificar cuál es su fuente- explico la copia x

-¿maestro cree que pueda ser obra de la resistencia?- pregunto shadow Phantom

-tal vez, quiero que vayan a investigar y me reporten en cuanto tengan conocimiento de lo que ocurre, si hay alguien en los alrededores lo eliminan

-sí maestro- dijeron los guardianes al unísono

Trataron de usar el transerver pero una onda de energía no les permitía realizar ninguna operación con la máquina, tuvieron que utilizar las naves para salir de neo arcadia, al parecer el epicentro de todo aquello se encontraba en una de las pocas zonas con vegetación (que en el futuro seria conocida como el área Zero).

**AREA ZERO…**

Los guardines bajaron de su transporte en la cercanías del área Zero para que no se percataran de su presencia, el viento era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaban hasta Harpuia se sorprendió ante esto y eso que él podía crear vientos igual de fuertes, caminaron entre el bosque acercándose más y más.

De repente el viento se hizo más fuerte, los guardianes se vieron obligados a sujetarse de los árboles que tenían cerca, parecía que un tornado fuese a formarse pero se mantenía en el firmamento, el cielo se ilumino por un gran rayo estruendoso que al chocar provoco que la tierra temblara por unos segundos, todo se tranquilizó después de esto, losrayos cesaron al igual que el vientoy el cielo se disipo dejan ver la gran luna llena.

-¿pero qué demonios?- Fefnir soltó el árbol, que por un poco y se arrancaba del suelo- eso estuvo intenso

-el ultimo rayo fue excesivamente fuerte- dijo Fairy- será mejor ir a ver que ocurrió

Todos asintieron, continuaron su camino más tranquilos ya que la tormenta había terminado, llegaron hasta un prado donde la luz de la luna alumbraba todo, el silencio y tranquilidad eran inquietantes, el lugar donde había caído el rayo quedaba cruzando aquel prado detrás de los árboles, cuando los guardianes quisieron continuar se empezaron a escuchar muchos pasos provenientes de todos lados, un gran grupo de soldados de la resistencia salieron a su encuentro rodeándolos en una rápida formación.

-¡Sabia que eran los neo arcadianos!- grito osadamente uno de los soldados- ¡no somos como otros de la resistencia, les daremos pelea guardianes!

-¿de verdad creen poder ganarnos?- les pregunto Harpuia activando sus espadas dobles- no son gran cosa, uno creería que al menos Zero los acompañaría

-pues probaremos que tanto resistimos- uno de los soldados disparo un misil

Con gran agilidad esquivaron los disparos de los refugiados, shadow tomo a uno de los soldados por el cuello y con una fuerza impresionante lo lanzo contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, una buena parte de los soldados ardía en llamas que eran provocadas por el cañón de Fefnir, Fairy apuñalaba a diestra y siniestra eliminando todo lo que se opusiera en su camino, mientras los otros tres distraían a los soldados Harpuia giraba en el aire alrededor de la batalla a gran velocidad, cada vez más y más rápido, el resto de los guardianes saltaron fuera del circulo que había formado el guardián del viento, los soldados de la resistencia trataron de hacer lo mismo pero parecía haberse formado una pared que los devolvía al centro, el circulo se hacía más pequeño, los soldados se elevaron del suelo en una especie de capsula formada por el viento, Fairy tenía que ejecutar el golpe final miro a sus hermanos que asintieron en confirmación, lenta y tranquilamente se acercó a la capsula donde los soldados gritaban de desesperación pidiendo ayuda, cuando la guardiana estuvo frente a los soldados con un rápido movimiento incrusto du tridente en el suelo, grandes estalactitas de hielo crecieron de manera amenazante, Harpuia dejo de girar y aterrizo, desapareció la capsula y la gravedad llevo a los soldadosdirecto a las estalactitas acabando con ellos de inmediato, el fluido vital se esparció por todos lados

-eso fue demasiado fácil- dijo Fefnir guardando sus cañones

-solo fue un grupo de soldados- shadow guardo los kunais que había utilizado

-a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué rayos hasta ahora no hemos podido acabar con esta resistencia?- cuestiono Sage Harpuia mientras revisaba el uniforme de uno de los soldados

-es Zero, siempre nos gana no importa que hagamos- se quejóFairy

-algún día lo mataremos, nadie es inmortal- Fefnir piso el cuerpo de un soldado

-shhhh- Phantom sentía que algo los estaba observando de cerca, escucho claramente como si alguien pisara sobre hojas- será mejor ir a ver dónde cayo ese rayo.

Se adentraron más en el bosque un fuerte olor a que algo se quemaba rodeaba el lugar, un par de metros más lejos de la batalla contra los soldados donde el rayo impacto los arboles habían sido derrumbados por la energía de este, un gigantes cráter era lo que más se apreciaba, se acercaron para ver en su enterior pero estaba completamente vacío.

-todo esto solo para un cráter- dijo Fefnir guardando sus cañones

-será mejor que regresemos a neo arcadia y…- Harpuia fue interrumpido por shadow que hizo una señal para que callara.

El guardián de armadura ninja sabía que algo estaba cerca, escucho un golpe contra un árbol instintivamente saco un Shuriken y lo lanzo hacia el bosque, sin recibir respuesta alguna- parece que nos faltó uno- concluyo sacando otro Shuriken

-no importa es solo uno, dejen que regrese a casa con mami- Harpuia cruzo los brazos esperando que sus hermanos estuvieran de acuerdo

-¡el maestro x ordeno que los matáramos a todos!- grito Fefnir al ver que el guardián de armadura jade no hiciera nada- ¡hey tu rata asquerosa sal de ese bosque o lo quemare junto contigo!

-vamos ven a jugar- dijo leviathan moviendo el tridente entre sus dedos- ¿o acaso eres cobarde?

El silencio después de esta pregunta desapareció, una sombra apareció entre los árboles, por un segundo retrocedieron pensando que se trataba de Zero, pero cuando la luna ilumino al desconocido se tranquilizaron un poco, un reploid de armadura negra se paró frente a ellos parecía tener casi la misma edad que los guardianes, se parecía bastante a Zero aunque su armadura cubría totalmente su cuerpoy su casco tenía una media máscara que no permitía ver más que sus ojos que eran de un azul claro.

-¡un segundo!- dijo Fefnir- ¡esa es la shadow armor! ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?

El reploid no respondió solo se mantuvo mirándolos con gran frialdad

-lo dudo- dijo Harpuia- está muy bien guardada en la bóveda del maestro X

-olvídense de la armadura- Fairy los interrumpió- la pregunta es ¿si eres de la resistencia?

-¿la resistencia?- la voz del reploid era un poco amenazante pero ante la pregunta parecía unconfundido- no, no lo soy

-¿entonces de dónde eres?- pregunto shadow que revisaba uno de sus shurikens

-…- el silencio del reploid era inexplicable parecía que tratara de recordar, se veía como si estuviera desorientado

-No creo que represente ninguna amenaza, nuestra misión era matar soldados de la resistencia- Phantom lo miro como si no fuera nada, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-si quieres ver lo que pasa por meterse con nosotros solo ve al prado- Harpuia obviamente se refería al grupo de soldados, siguió de cerca al guardián ninja

-no pareces listo para esta clase de juegos aun- leviathan hizo un guiño y siguió a los demás

-vuelve a casa niño, regresa cuando estés en mejor capacidad- dijo Fefnir alcanzando a los otros

Los guardianes se sentían despreocupados una persona que apareciera de la nada y ni siquiera era de la resistencia no era suficiente para enfrentarse con ellos.

-cobardía…- el reploid hablo fuerte para que los guardianes lo escucharan- ¿acaso es eso lo que distingue a los neo arcadianos?

Los cuatro se frenaron inmediatamente y giraron sobre sus talones.

-¿te atreves a llamarnos cobardes?- pregunto Fefnir, estaba muy furioso lo último que debías hacer con el guardián de armadura roja era llamarlo cobarde

-ven a luchar si es que no eres una gallina- el reploid cruzo los brazos parecía complétame confiado.

-insolente hijo de…- grito el guardián lanzándose a la batalla

Los otros tres se quedaron quietos un solo reploid no representaría problema para su hermano seguramente lo acabaría en un segundo, Fefnir lo único que deseaba era reventarle la boca al extraño reploid, su enemigo se quedaba quieto con los brazos cruzados su tranquilidad solo enfadaba más al guardián, antes de que el golpe lo impactara el reploid retrocedió un poco provocando que Fefnir fallara, tomo el puño del guardián y golpeo su estómago repetidas veces con la rodilla, encesto una patada en el rostro del guardián haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿demasiado difícil?- pregunto sarcásticamente el reploid- ¿quieres un descanso?

-fanfarrón solo fue suerte, veamos qué opinas de esto- Fefnir invoco sus cañones y disparo casi al instante

Tres gigantes bolas de fuego salieron despedidas hacia el extraño, con mucha facilidad salto para evitarlas, cuando aterrizo una oleada más de llamas arremetió, salto una vez más el guardián ya se esperaba eso,realizo un movimiento redirigiendo las bolas de fuego, el gran y quemante ataque le dio en la espalda a su enemigo, el reploid cayo de cara contra el suelo no parecía seriamente herido pero si muy enfadado

-¡ya basta!- grito el enfurecido reploid, saco un objeto que llevaba agarrado a la cintura, un brillo emergió desde aquel objeto, el guardián retrocedió un poco, el reploid había invocado un saber parecido al de Zero con la diferencia de que era de color ámbar oscuro.

-¿de dónde sacan esas cosas?- pregunto Fefnir señalando el saber

Su enemigo blandió el saber, Fefnir envió bolas de fuego, el reploid bloqueo el ataque con mucha facilidad, el saber era más poderoso de lo que parecía, el reploid hizo un dash aprovechando la distracción del guardián al estar cerca golpeo simultáneamente el rostro y estomago de Fefnir, el guardián devolvió un golpe dándole de lleno en la cara a su enemigo que retrocedió tambaleando, recuperándose el reploid atravesó la pierna del guardián con el saber, el guardián se arrodillo sujetándose la herida, el brazo del reploid comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-Hidropunch- el reploid golpeo con el brazo, el guardián recibió un ataque poderoso que lo envió a volar, fue con tal fuerza que destruyo los árboles en su camino y aterrizo en el prado donde yacían los soldados

El reploid se acercó a Fefnir que escupía fluido vital y se encontraba bastante herido por el ataque.

-Tranquilo, morirás rápido- alzo el saber de manera amenazante

Antes de encestar el golpe un Shuriken le cayó en la mano al reploid provocando que tirara el saber.

Los otros tres guardianes se unían a la lucha, retrocedió para esquivar el tridente de Fairy el saber había terminado fuera de su alcance dio una voltereta logrando recuperarlo hasta entonces los guardianes ayudaron a Fefnir a levantarse y lo pusieron a un lado aunque él podía seguir, Harpuia voló hasta estar cerca hizo un corte en el aire su enemigo trato de bloquear la poderosa ráfaga que había creado pero no lo consiguió volando unos cuantos metros por la fuerza del ataque, el reploid se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido lo suficiente para esquivar las grande estacas de hielo que invocaba Fairy, Shadow ataco armado con kunais uno en cada mano sus movimientos eran muy rápidos el extraño apenas podía bloquearlos, corto bajo logrando hacerle un corte en el estómago, en venganza el reploid lo golpeo directo en el rostro.

-¡ouch! maldito, ahora sí que te matare- gritoPhantom mientras saltaba muy alto hizo unas extrañas poses con las manos (por no decir como Naruto)- Shuriken Ride! –grito.

Desde Phantom salieron miles de shurikens todos dirigidos hacia el reploid, salto a la derecha para esquivar el gran ataque, Harpuia seguía rondando cerca y Fairy miraba tranquila desde lejos,se habían puesto de acuerdo en que cada uno quería probar que tan fuerte era el extraño, Shadow lanzo varios kunais, él los esquivo con un dash y saltos tratode acercarse lo más que pudo, pero la gran agilidad del guardián de armadura ninjano se lo permitía, Phantom no se quedaba sin trucos lanzo un gran Shuriken de energía que se expandía más y más , el reploid lo esquivo agachándose recordó el Shuriken que tenía incrustado en la mano se lo arranco y lo lanzo,el guardián no estaba listo para que sus armas se pusieran en su contra, el Shuriken se incrusto en su hombro inmediatamente intento sacárselo, "oportunidad perfecta" pensó su enemigo realizando un dash a la vez que giraba 360 esperando cortarlo por la mitad pero tan solo logrohacerle un rayón en el chaleco protector, ¡POW! Le encesto un golpe con el codo al rostro del guardián, el reploid se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza para acabarlo.

Harpuia se interpuso con sus espadas dobles hizo un corte en x alejando al reploid de su hermano, el extraño golpeo apuntando al pecho pero Sage emprendió vuelo de manera instantánea, descendió y lo tomo del cuello, el dolor que el guardián le provocaba a su enemigo, no era nada sabía lo que estaba haciendo se elevó cerca de 15 metros y sin dudarlo lo soltó, esperaba escuchar el dulce sonido que provocaba cuando un cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo, pero el reploid dio un giro en el aire logrando aterrizar de pie, Harpuia se mostró enojado ycomenzó a girara gran velocidad igual que con los soldados.

-eso no funcionara conmigo- grito el reploid pero Sage estaba convencido de que lo lograría

Salto lo más que pudo logrando alcanzar al guardián, lo tomo del pie y con un giro el guardián perdió el control,cayó rápidamente el reploid giro sobre un eje aun sujetando a Harpuia, soltó su pie y se estampo contra un árbol

El extraño giro hacia leviathan que aun miraba tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su tridente.

-¡¿Hey nena quieres jugar un poco?- dijo Sabía que eso la molestaría

Tenía razón su expresión dulce cambio por una de enfado podría decirse que hasta un poco intimidante, Fairy se lanzó con determinación, el saber y su tridente chocaron con gran fuerza exponiendo diversos destellos, la guardiana tenía una defensa increíble, retrocedió en el momento en el que el reploid empezaba a golpear con desesperación si obtener resultados, Fairy parecía inmutable pasara lo que pasara una fría sonrisa permanecía dibujada en su rostro, con un giro rápido de su arma grandes estacas de hielo fueron invocadas, su enemigo recibió varios golpes en el brazo pero se arrancó las estacas lo más rápido que pudo para continuar la batalla.

Shadow light- el reploid toco el botón que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, la negra armadura se tornó blanca durante un segundo y luego transparente no era completamente invisible pero al menos se confundía con el entorno, la guardiana parecía confundida pero atenta.

hizo diversos dash, al ser transparente y con los rápidos movimientos que realizaba parecía que estuviera en más de un lugar a la vez, la guardiana trato de identificarlo lanzando grandes rocas de hielo, el polvo que se levantaba con el movimiento era excesivo, aprovechando que el polvo lo disfrazaba completamente el reploid se acercó a Fairy lentamente pero no la ataco sería muy cobarde atacar sin que el enemigo estuviera prestando atención o al menos eso pensaba, el polvo se disipo la guardiana buscaba con desesperación para encontrar a su contrincante, el reploid toco el hombro de Fairy para que diera la vuelta, el camuflaje de la shadow armor se apagó cuando el tridente y el saber chocaron se mantuvieron empujando el uno al otro durante un rato.

-¿Sabes?- dijo el reploid sin dejar de bloquear el tridente- tienes lindos ojos

-concéntrate en la batalla- se quejó Fairy realizando una estocada pero su sonrisa parecía menos tensa.

-vamos, puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez- el extraño esquivo una estaca de hielo

-no lograras desconcentrarme- Fairy se agacho para esquivar el saber cada vez parecía más tranquila

-¿piensas que sería capaz de eso?- se sentía un silencio misterioso que rodeaba la batalla- ¡cuidado!

El reploid empujo a Fairy para que no recibiera un ataque de shadow, había invocado una vez más su lluvia de shurikens, Fefnir se puso de pie y disparo bolas de fuego que lo golpearon en el pecho, Harpuia volvió a cortar el aire la ráfaga mando lejos al reploid de armadura negra, trato de levantarse pero el tridente de Fairy atravesó su brazo derecho encertándose en el suelo, quiso sacárselo, shadow fue rápido y envió muchos kunais que fueron directo al otro brazo dejándolo completamente inmóvil, los cuatro guardianes se acercaron caminado tranquilamente todo intento del reploid por ponerse de pie era inútil.

-¿Qué hacemos con este tipo?- cuestiono Sage Harpuia

-Es bastante fuerte- Fairy se apoyó en su tridente- ¿deberíamos matarlo?

-no lo sé, es un maverick aunque no pertenece a la resistencia- shadow recogió el saber del reploid- habrá que preguntarle al maestro.

-pues en ese caso- Fefnir parecía resistente ya que seguía de pie- tendremos que llevarlo

El guardián del fuego pisó de manera violenta la cabeza del reploid dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, lo cargaron y emprendieron su camino hacia Neo Arcadia, antes de irse una pequeña luz se acercó a la guardiana de armadura azul, ella lo miró bien y era un cyber- elf que no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto, parecía que trataba de decir algo pero no lo lograba, el pequeño señalo al inconsciente reploid, sin entender nada de lo que el elf trataba de decir Fairy lo tomo con mucho cuidado, lo coloco en su hombro y siguió a sus hermanos

**BUENO Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEERLO (SI ES QUE ALGUIEN LO LEYO XD) Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERO BUENO, UN SALUDO A TODOS LO QUE LEEN (A LOS POCOS DE HECHO XD) POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTO ESFUERZO LLEGARON LAS VACACIONES DE MEDIO AÑO, APROVECHARE LAS DOS SEMANAS PARA ESCRIBIR COMO UN DEMENTE y LES PROMETO QUE ESCUCHARAN MAS DE JHOIL (O POR LO MENOS LO INTENETARE) **

**-¿Dónde nos quedamos la última vez?...fue hace tanto que no escribo que incluso ya se me olvido- un minuto nos quedamos en que los guardianes se llevaban al extraño reploid a neo arcadia ¿verdad?, pues continuemos…**

**Sala de reuniones, neo arcadia:**

Los guardianes entraron en una habitación, donde x se encontraba sentado en un gran trono con aire de superioridad.

Caminaron hasta estar cerca del trono, se arrodillaron en signo de respeto y solo se pusieron de pie cuando se los ordeno, la copia x se levantó

-¿porque tardaron tanto hijos míos?- cuestiona la copia de x con suspicacia.

-tuvimos un insignificante problema maestro- respondió Fefnir, su voz ya no sonaba agresiva más bien tenía un tono de gran respeto.

-¿Qué tan insignificante? ¿Acaso los de la resistencia?- x se sentó otra vez en su trono

-No señor, ellos fueron fáciles de eliminar-Harpuia movía sus espadas dobles de manera amenazante-fue un reploid de armadura negra el que nos impidió el camino

-su armadura se parecía mucho a la shadow armor- dijo Fefnir

-imposible, eh entrado a la bóveda y se encontraba allí- dijo la copia X ¿Pertenece a la resistencia? Si es así supongo que ya lo habrán destruido

-No maestro, no pertenece a la resistencia, pero demuestra una gran fuerza y habilidad para la batalla, pudo resistir el ataque de los cuatro- dijo shadow lanzando y atrapando un kunai.

-¿de los cuatro?, Suena interesante tráiganlo hasta mi- ordeno la copy x- y decidiremos su destino

-yo iré maestro- Fairy se levantó y salió de la habitación.

**En la enfermería:**

El reploid de armadura negra se movía de un lado al otro con desesperación, trato de Salir pero la habitación no tenía ninguna ventana ni nada parecido, lo que más le preocupaba era que no tenía conocimiento de donde se encontraba ni hace cuanto se encontraba allí.

Busco el saber por todos lados, la puerta se abrió y tranquilamente entro Fairy leviathan totalmente desarmada.

-¿así que te levantaste?- Fairy se detuvo con los brazos cruzados- tranquilízate, No vengo a hacerte daño

-No tenía esa preocupación- el reploid volvió a una posición más sumisa

-enserio que bueno que te encuentres bien ese juego fue algo violento- la sonrisa de Fairy era un tanto descarada

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto él con una frialdad que se compararía con Zero.

-Te encuentras en la enfermería de neo arcadia, te trajimos hasta aquí- Fairy se sentó en la placa de metal y lo invito a sentarse, el acepto con un poco de desconfianza- aunque creo que dejarte inconsciente era innecesario.

-¿Por qué no me mataron?

-Porque no perteneces a la resistencia, además pareces ser fuerte

-¿Parezco?- su voz cambio ya no sonaba fría, los ojos azules de la guardiana lograban hipnotizarlo, aunque fueran un poco intimidantes

-bueno eres fuerte, por eso te trajimos al maestro le encantaría conocerte.

-no puedo tengo que regresar al área Zero – él se dispuso a levantarse y salir pero la guardiana lo sujeto de la muñeca- eh olvidado algo importante allí

-Espera- ella lo jalo de nuevo hacia la placa-¿Qué es lo que olvidaste?

-un cyber-elf- trato de salir una vez más pero Fairy se interpuso en su camino bloqueando la puerta- no lo entiendes él es mi amigo

-no te preocupes él nos siguió, mira.

La guardiana empujo al reploid de armadura negra lejos de la puerta, leviathan se sacó el casco exponiendo un hermoso cabello azul claro, en su cabeza descansaba tranquilamente el elf, parecía estar muy cómodo.

-Parece que le gusta dormir ahí, no tengo idea de porque- Fairy tomo con cuidado al pequeño cyber-elf y trato de levantarle- hey amigo levántate, hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, al encontrarse con la cara de su amigo brinco hasta aferrarse de su casco.

-si amigo a mí también me agrada que estés bien- trato de quitar al elf de su rostro, Fairy reía ante aquella escena

-¿cómo se llama?- pregunto la guardiana entre risas

-se llama coswick- dijo el reploid logrando quitárselo del casco

-oh lindo nombre- Fairy miro la puerta con preocupación-¿entonces, ahora que estas bien quieres acompañarme a ver al maestro?

-por supuesto- coloco al pequeño en su hombro y siguió a la guardiana fuera de la enfermería

El pasadizo que le continuaba era largo y callado, solo se escuchaban los pasos de la guardiana y el reploid de armadura negra, neo arcadia era mejor de lo que parecía o eso pensó el extraño cuando saco la cabeza por la ventana, una utopía tecnológica se expandía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, protegido por grandes muros y patrullas de mecaloids, aquel lugar podría ser difícil de atacar.

Al parecer había pasado la noche en la enfermería ya que un ardiente sol los abrumaba en ese instante, el blanco y el lustroso mármol que había por todas partes era lo que llamaba la atención, el palacio de neo arcadia era donde vivían los defensores de aquella fortaleza, los guardianes y la copia de X

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta, entraron en una habitación de considerable tamaño, para tener mucho espacio era solo ocupado por un gran trono, una mesa rodeada de sillas, el resto eran máquinas y decoración.

Los otros 3 guardianes se encontraban sentados en esa mesa, la copia de x miraba a los que acababan de entrar parecía que lo hubieran interrumpido a media frase.

-Maestro traigo lo que solicitó- Fairy se acercó a la copia de x y realizo una reverencia

-perfecto Fairy- x le indico que se levantara, miró fijamente al reploid de armadura negra, los guardianes tenían razón realmente se parecía a la shadow armor- por favor tome asiento- indico un asiento que se encontraba al lado suyo

Se acercó lentamente y con desconfianza tomo asiento, los guardianes lo miraban con una frialdad increíble

-Así que- dijo x juntando las yemas de los dedos- ¿tú fuiste el que ataco a mis guardianes en el área Zero?

-fue por defensa propia- objeto el reploid- me llamaron cobarde y…

-No te reclamo nada forastero- interrumpió la copia de x – solo que es asombroso que pudieras resistir el ataque de mis guardianes, generalmente cuando un enemigo opone resistencia muere a los 5 minutos o algo así

El no dijo nada sería mejor aguardar a que la copia de x terminara de hablar

-muy pocas personas se enfrentan a los reploids que custodian neo arcadia y viven para contarlo- la copia de x habla con un toque de cortesía y tranquilidad que confundiría a cualquiera- exceptuando claro a los de esa miserable resistencia.

Se escuchó la puerta, un reploid vestido de blanco entro en la sala, se acercó a la copia de x entregándole unos papeles y tan repentinamente como entro se retiró de la habitación

-interesante- la copia x revisaba los papeles con sumo interés- verdaderamente interesante- puso los papeles a un lado y junto una vez más los dedos- dime ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

El extraño se sorprendió un tanto por la pregunta a estas alturas pensaba que estaría muerto , no hablo pero asintió en señal de aprobación

-perfecto, Sage ¿podrías informar a los cocineros?, diles que tenemos un invitado especial, así que será mejor que se luzcan.

Harpuia obedeció, durante un rato se quedaron en silencio, un muy incómodo silencio, el reploid de armadura negra trataba de parecer lo más tranquilo que podía pero se sentía intimidado por la copia de X que no dejaba de mirarlo, lo más intimidante eran aquellas pupilas rojas como la sangre misma que parecían estar llenas de maldad, el guardián apareció una vez más después de 10 minutos aproximadamente, se acercó a la copia de x y le susurro algo al oído, tomo asiento después de esto, el silencio era aterrador, muchas veces parecía que X fuera a decir algo después parecía reconsiderarlo y cerraba la boca.

Se abrieron las puertas una vez más, entraron varios reploids vestidos de rojo portando fuentes de plata llenas con alimentos varios que sirvieron en la mesa, el reploid de armadura negra parecía no haber comido en mucho tiempo, en cuanto al cyber-elf que lo acompañaba no espero a demostrar el hambre al lanzarse de picada contra un pastel desapareciendo entre la crema

-Pero bueno, comamos si tenemos tanta hambre- dijo la copia de X viendo como al invitado se le hacía agua la boca por la comida que tenía al frente.

No lo dudo ni un segundo, todos en la mesa lo miraron esperando que se bajara la mascara, se decepcionaron al ver que no necesitaba quitársela ya que era un holograma y podía comer tranquilamente sin revelar su identidad

-¿no quieres mostrarnos quien eres verdad?- pregunto Fairy, él no respondió pero negó con la cabeza

-Hasta ahora joven reploid, no has dicho tu nombre- la copia de x movía una copa en su mano

-¿mi nombre?- el reploid dejo de comer por un momento, todos en la mesa asintieron y lo miraron con interés- mi nombre es Daisuke, Souta Daisuke pero me pueden decir Soul, y él es coswick- el pequeño cyber-elf saco la cabeza del pastel y saludo.

-bien yo soy…

-no hace falta usted es conocido como la copia de X- interrumpió el reploid

-¿Así que me conoce?- pregunto X

-por supuesto a usted y a los guardianes- Soul trataba de parecer discreto- Sage Harpuia, Fefnir Fighten, Fairy leviathan y shadow Phantom

-impresionante, tenías conocimiento de su reputación antes de su pequeña batalla y aun así te atreviste a pelear- la copia x parecía animado-Eres muy ágil, también fuerte, peleas con un saber y con la misma habilidad que nuestra mayor amenaza- el reploid de armadura negra se sentía amenazado y se encontraba desarmado (mala situación)- la gran duda es si eres un amigo o enemigo-Copy x se quedó quieto y lo miro esperando una respuesta

-maestro, le aseguro que soy su amigo- Soul arrastró las palabras

-eso no lo sabemos- Harpuia objeto poniéndose de pie- podría ser un enviado de esa asquerosa resistencia, le pido que reconsidere lo que está a punto de hacer maestro

-cálmate Harpuia se lo que hago- dijo X, todo esto era incomprensible para el invitado

-podría ir al punto- dijo el reploid- esto se vuelve confuso

-la verdad es que por ahora no me interesa mucho tu pasado o quien eres en realidad pero, lo que quiero- x tomo su tiempo para continuar- es que luches para mí, que ayudes a neo arcadia a defender a los humanos y acabar con la resistencia maverick.

El reploid se quedó en silencio, parecía estar pensando con sumo cuidado lo que acababan de plantearle pero al final hablo…

-lo que me pide es grande maestro, pero ¿yo que gano arriesgándome por usted?-pregunto Soul

-¡insolente!- grito Fefnir apuntando su cañón directo al rostro del reploid de armadura negra- deberías sentirte honrado de que el maestro te pida que te unas a sus tropas

-mantente en calma Fefnir- x sugirió al guardián que guardo las armas pero aun así se mostraba enojado- lo que te ofrezco es respeto, te permitiré vivir en este palacio como los guardianes y podrás asistir a misiones con ellos para apoyarlos; serás algo así como un quinto guardián

-Maestro- Soul se puso de pie eh hizo una reverencia delante de x- estoy a sus servicios.

-excelente-x-sama se veía feliz pero un tanto inquieto- lo que me gustaría ver ahora es que tan bien luchas ¿crees que se pueda o aun te sientes inestable por el golpe?

-Por supuesto que se puede, en cuanto don ninja me devuelva la espada- se dirigió a shadow que inspeccionaba el saber, de mala gana se la devolvió.

Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala dirigiéndose al campo de práctica.

**BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA REPLOID**

Ciel corría por los pasillos de la resistencia a todo lo que daba, su hermoso cabello rubio ondeaba por el viento en contra, llevaba un portapapeles en la mano izquierda con aparentes noticias urgentes, a su paso todos los reploids del camino la saludaban ella les devolvía el saludo sin detenerse, buscaba con desesperación a Zero, las noticias que llevaba eran sumamente importantes para la supervivencia de la resistencia, nadie se preocupaba más de la gente en la resistencia que ella, si tan solo supiera en donde se encontraba el hunter de armadura carmesí.

La concentración en su objetivo era tanta, que al doblar una esquina no pudo evitar el choque con alguien.

-menudo choque- dijo Zero poniéndose de pie- Ciel te eh pedido que no corras por estos pasillos, sabes que nunca me fijo por donde voy- ayudo a la joven líder de la resistencia a ponerse de pie

-Lo sé bien- Ciel levanto el portapapeles que había terminado junto a la pared- pero te traigo noticias importantes.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otro ataque de neo arcadia?- pregunto el hunter carmesí tomando el portapapeles.

-no, esta es una misión de recuperación- la líder de la resistencia trataba de mantenerse seria aunque le causara gracia el choque que se habían dado- al parecer mañana pasara un tren lleno de suministros que se dirige a neo arcadia.

-¿entonces?- pregunto el hunter viendo un plano del tren.

-pues no sé si lo sepas, pero desde el último inventario descubrimos que nos estamos quedando sin suministros, necesitamos que te lleves unos cuantos hombres y nos traigan todo lo que puedan, también pondremos a tu disposición una nave de carga.

-siendo así no puedo negarme- Zero se mantenía frio como de costumbre- ¿qué tanta será la seguridad del tren?

-fuerte, esa carga está destinada al palacio de neo arcadia.

-no te preocupes te traeré esa carga no importe lo que cueste

-Zero, gracias- Ciel bajo la mirada abrazando el portapapeles- es decir tú te arriesgas tanto por nosotros…

-Ciel…- Zero tomo su barbilla y levanto su rostro- no hay porque agradecer, mi deber es protegerte a ti y a la resistencia, ningún riesgo es suficiente con tal de que salgan adelante

-Zero…- la líder de la resistencia miraba al hunter de armadura carmesí la frialdad en sus ojos era inquietante, ella sufría no porque Zero fuera a misiones peligrosas sino porque siempre se arriesgaba demasiado, llegando hasta limite.

-Ahora discúlpame, Cerveau pidió verme- el hunter se retiró dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por la esquina

La líder de la resistencia también se retiró aunque estaba feliz por que acabarían con la falta de suministros, le preocupaba aquel reploid tan frio y misterioso de nombre Zero.

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO, PALACIO DE NEO ARCADIA**

Soul luchaba arduamente para demostrar su fuerza al maestro x, ya había acabado con tres de los guardianes, su cuerpo exigía un descanso, las luchas le habían provocado diversa heridas y muchos golpes pero estaba decidido a seguir combatiendo aun si eso le costaba perder la conciencia una vez más.

Su próximo contrincante era Sage Harpuia que lo había estado examinado mientras peleaba con los otros, su estilo de pelea era brusco pero a la vez muy rápido, estaba seguro que él sería quien acabaría con el reploid de armadura negra que les había dado problemas a sus hermanos.

Venga señorita a pelear- grito Soul levantando el saber que le empezaba a parecer pesado por el cansancio

La ira de Harpuia no se mantuvo en lo absoluto, activo sus espadas dobles y emprendió vuelo para acercarse lo más que pudiera a su enemigo, corto el aire creando una poderosa ráfaga de energía, Soul salto a un lado para evitar el ataque, ejecuto un dash llegando hasta Harpuia y sujetándolo del cuello lo estrello contra el suelo, una técnica que le había enseñado Fefnir después de su batalla , el guardián automáticamente se levantó con un solo movimiento, esquivo los cortes que intentaba hacerle el reploid de armadura negra, en un momento de distracción encesto un golpe en el rostro de su atacante, emprendió vuelo una vez más quedando fuera de su alcance, levanto ambas espadas invocando un rayo que le cayó de lleno al reploid, con las pocas fuerzas que parecía quedarle a su enemigo el guardián de armadura jade pensó que ya no se pondría de pie, pero todo lo contrario el reploid logro levantarse con fuerzas que no sabía de donde sacaba

-¡Serás cobarde!- grito el reploid enfurecido- ¡baja y pelea como un hombre!

Tenía que haber alguna manera de mantenerlo en tierra, inspecciono al guardián esquivando una ráfaga de energía, podía volar gracias al propulsor en su espalda entonces esa era la clave, el reploid realizo un dash esperando alcanzar una vez más a su enemigo pero sin éxito, el guardián lo tomo por el cuello antes de que tocara el suelo elevándose más, Soul sujeto su muñeca y golpeo su rostro esperando desorientarlo, lo logro el guardián de armadura jade relajo la mano dándole la oportunidad perfecta, aun apretando su muñeca el desbalance provoco que Sage Harpuia descendiera varios metros, cuando estuvieron más cerca a tierra el reploid de armadura negra jalo con toda la fuerza que poseía al guardián arrastrando su cara por el suelo, levanto el saber y con un bien calculado corte rebano el propulsor sin hacerle daño a Harpuia, pateo un costado del confundido guardián que se dio la vuelta por la fuerza del golpe y coloco el filo de la espada en su cuello.

-si te mueves te mato- advirtió el reploid de armadura negra, le sonreía a su enemigo aunque él no hiciera lo mismo, se mostraba más furioso por el resultado de la batalla.

-¿pero qué has hecho? ¡Destruiste mi propulsor idiota!- grito el guardián de armadura jade obviamente molesto

-Cálmate Harpuia creo que lo podrán reparar- la copia de x se había acercado desde su distante asiento- es asombroso, tu habilidad es grande aunque se base en fuerza bruta y agilidad.

-gracias maestro- Soul se daba aires de superioridad mientras ayudaba a Harpuia a levantarse

-si eres bueno, pero veremos que tan bien peleas cuando estés frente a Zero-dijo shadow que se había acercado junto con los otros guardianes

-creo que necesitas reparación, puedes ir a la enfermería si así lo deseas- dijo la copia de x indicando el palacio.

-no, estoy bien solo un poco cansado, déjenme recuperarme- Soul se mantenía de pie apoyándose con el saber

-descansaras mientras planeamos lo de mañana, acompáñanos- Fairy ayudo a Soul a caminar hasta la sala de reuniones.

Todos se movieron a la sala, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa circular que con el toque de un botón apareció el holograma de un tren, la copia de x empezó a explicar…

-Este es el tren que vendrá a neo arcadia el día de mañana, la carga que lleva es una gran cantidad de e-cristales.

-¿un tren? ¿Por qué no utilizan una nave transportadora de carga maestro?-pregunto Fairy

- la carga es muy pesada para ello- aclaro la copia de x- la seguridad en este tren será alta pero no es suficiente, mi preocupación es que los de la resistencia lo sepan…

-¿entonces maestro?- pregunto Phantom

-los enviare guardianes a proteger esa carga, es muy posible que si la resistencia lo sabe, tal vez Zero se presente, si ustedes acuden, la carga estará más segura o la mayor parte de ella

-iremos al alba señor, cuidaremos ese tren con nuestras vidas- dijo Fefnir

-Soul, iras como su refuerzo, te confió a ti el éxito de esta misión- concluyó la copia x- ahora ve a descansar lo necesitas ha sido un día pesado, Fairy llévalo a su habitación para que duerma

Fairy ayudo a ponerse de pie al muy agotado reploid y se retiraron.

-maestro, no confiamos en él- dijeron los 3 guardianes al mismo tiempo.

-¿y por qué razón?- pregunto x

-podría ser de la resistencia, no sabemos si lo enviaron a infiltrarse en neo arcadia- dijo shadow automáticamente

-como ya les dije, tendremos que darle el beneficio de la duda, pero si les da un buen motivo como la traición quiero que lo maten.

-gracias maestro- Fefnir soltó una carcajada mientras invocaba sus cañones

**Con Fairy y Soul **

-Bueno, esta es tu habitación-Fairy lo había llevado a un gran cuarto casi vacío, lo único que se encontraba allí era una cama de considerable tamaño, las paredes y pisos eran de un blanco brillante y el ocaso se podía apreciar por una ventana- deberías pedir que lo arreglen según tu personalidad, yo eh redecorado mi habitación 3 veces.

-sí, tal vez- el reploid de armadura negra se mostraba cansado demasiado incluso para entablar conversación con Fairy

-debe ser difícil, has peleado con nosotros 2 veces seguidas y tu armadura parece pesada, te complica las cosas deberías aligerarla un poco, venga sácate el casco- Fairy puso sus manos en el casco, el reploid trato de evitarlo, por su insistencia daba a entender que no dejaría ver su rostro - vamos déjame ver que hay detrás de esa mascara

-no necesitas verme sin el casco, créeme no pesa para nada - Soul evito que lo sujetara otra vez, parecían más un par de niños jugando que cualquier otra cosa- Fairy detente, no debes verme sin la máscara.

-¿Por qué no?- aun intentaba desenmascararlo.

-porque no confió lo suficiente en ustedes- Soul sujeto sus muñecas para que se detuviera- cuando sea hora podrán verme sin la media mascara, por ahora solo verán mis ojos- le hizo un guiño a Fairy y llamo a su cyber-elf, el pequeño acudió a su llamado instantáneamente parecía muy satisfecho

-para ser tan pequeño como mucho, ¿porque no crece ni habla?- pregunto Fairy con curiosidad cuando coswick se acostaba en una de las almohadas

-porque no se le antoja, se supone que debió empezar a hablar hace mucho, en cuanto a su desarrollo creo que le gusta ser pequeño, pero es un buen amigo- Soul se sentó en la cama donde coswick ya dormía profundamente.

-bueno tengo que irme, también tengo que descansar mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano así que será mejor que descanses.

-si Fairy, gracias por todo.

- eres muy misterioso…- Fairy salió de la habitación- pero juro por mi honor que te veré sin ese casco- cerro la puerta después de esto.

El reploid de armadura negra cayó dormido casi al instante, los últimos 2 días habían sido los más pesados de su vida o de la parte que recordaba, luchar contra los guardianes no era cosa sencilla, mañana conocería a Zero y descubriría porque lo llaman el reploid legendario.

**BUENO Y CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ ESTA BIEN AL MENOS POR AHORA, TENDRE QUE ESCRIBIR COMO LOCO SI QUIERO LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE ALGUNOS LECTORES (ESO ESPERO), POR LO PRONTO YO ME DESPIDO Y ANTES DE ESO ¿Qué TAL UNOS REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!, EH VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAP, LES DIJE QUE ESCRIBIRIA COMO LOCO, LES AGRADESCO A LOS QUE LEEN Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, SERA MEJOR COMENZAR PARA NO ABURRIRLOS….**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**EN EL PALACIO DE NEO ARCADIA...**

Soul se puso de pie antes que el sol, durante toda la noche no se había quitado la armadura, en consecuencia la cama estaba llena de tierra y polvo pero al parecer eso afectaba en lo más mínimo a coswick que dormía profundamente aun; el palacio de neo arcadia era silencio total, ni el susurro del viento se escuchaba, daba un ambiente tétrico al lugar, Soul se movió hasta un espejo, se retiró el casco lentamente, no había notado hasta entonces la cantidad de golpes que recibió en el último par de días, tenía un gran corte en la mejilla e un hilo de fluido vital descendía desde su frente hasta su barbilla.

Tocaron la puerta, se colocó el casco más por un reflejo que por cualquier otra cosa…

-Adelante- dijo Soul cuando hubo acomodado el casco y haber comprobado que estuviera firmemente colocado.

Shadow Phantom entro en la habitación, su frialdad era innata, paseo los ojos por habitación y luego hablo con tranquilidad.

-tenemos que salir ahora mismo el tren partirá en una hora debemos seguir su trayectoria desde el principio, así que será mejor que te des prisa, las naves nos esperan…

-de acuerdo- Soul tomo el saber que se encontraba sobre la cama y siguió a Phantom

Era cierto las naves estaban listas para partir los otros guardianes ya esperaban en sus asientos.

-bien ahora que ya estamos todos aquí- Harpuia indico al piloto que despegara- podemos irnos…

**En la Base de la resistencia…**

Había gran actividad en los pasillos de la resistencia, los reploids se movían de aquí para allá arreglando todo para que su plan fuera perfecto, la joven líder de la resistencia se dirigía hasta las afueras de las instalaciones, donde un grupo de soldados eran organizados por un hombre que vestía una gabardina color rosa y un casco del mismo color

-comandante Elpizo- dijo Ciel acercándose al hombre de gabardina

-pero Ciel ¿porque la formalidad?- pregunto Elpizo dándose la vuelta y dándole un beso- tienes que empezar a llamarme solo Elpizo

-¿hay que tratarnos con respeto no?, una relación no quiere decir que tengamos que bajarnos de rango- Ciel revisaba su portapapeles donde marcaba si todos habían cumplido con sus responsabilidades- ¿todos los que solicitaste están aquí?

-sí, eh estado dándoles una pequeña charla motivacional y al parecer están listos para emprender la misión, ¿Dónde está Zero?, es crucial que este aquí ahora mismo

-estoy detrás de ti- Zero se había acercado sigilosamente hasta Elpizo- y la misión no es gran cosa, debes relajarte un poco.

-¿relajarme, con la irresponsabilidad del supuesto reploid legendario?- Elpizo no era para nada discreto, de hecho en pocas palabras era un idiota que creía que todo lo podía hacer

Zero no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Elpizo con su clásica frialdad.

-Ahora discúlpame tengo que embarcar a todos para empezar de una buena vez- Elpizo indico a los soldados que subieran a las naves y continuo hablándoles

-no sé qué le ves a ese tipo- dijo Zero dirigiéndose a Ciel- es un idiota, cualquiera pensaría que buscarías alguien menos presumido o por lo menos que se vistiera de forma masculina

-lo sé, pero nuestra relación a alentado más a la resistencia- Ciel revisaba nerviosamente su portapapeles, se había ruborizado al pensar que el hunter de armadura carmesí no considerara a Elpizo digno de ella- será mejor que subas a la nave.

-de acuerdo, te informare por radio cuando termine la misión- Zero camino hasta la nave seguido de cerca por Ciel

- ok y Zero no te arriesgues demasiado por favor…

-no te preocupes, regresare sano y salvo –cerro la compuerta de la nave y despegaron.

**TREN DE CARGA, EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL DESIERTO…**

-Pero que aburrido es esto – se quejaba Fairy leviathan, los guardianes y su refuerzo(o como quieran decirle a Soul) se habían ubicado en uno de los vagones del tren para así poder vigilar la carga de cerca sin dejar de pasar inadvertidos- Me pregunto ¿a qué hora aparecerá Zero?

-ese Zero- renegaba Fefnir- esta vez no me ganara no se lo voy a permitir.

-sus posibilidades de ganar son pocas, estando los 5 podremos vencerlo-dijo Harpuia

-no subestimes a Zero, Sage- shadow se mantenía apartado de los otros mirando por una ventana- sabes bien que tiene la capacidad suficiente para vencernos a todos.

-por el tono de su voz, Zero debe ser un rival duro de vencer- dijo Soul

-no tienes ni idea, es muy ágil y fuerte, pelea casi como tú- leviathan se entretenía jugando con su tridente- de hecho no había notado lo parecido que es su estilo de lucha

-¿qué curioso verdad?- Soul parecía querer cambiar de tema- esa doctora Ciel ¿porque es considerada peligrosa?

-por ser líder de un grupo de mavericks extremistas- aclaro Harpuia- tratamos de que se rindieran pero parece que no tienen ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-tal vez tenga un buen motivo, es decir nadie hace algo solo porque si.

-ayuda a un montón de mavericks solo eso debes saber-dijo Harpuia- como guardianes nuestro deber es destruir cualquier posible amenaza a neo arcadia

-está bien, matare mavericks y ya- Soul miro al vacío como pensando en la conversación

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, como en todo combate no hay cosa peor que la calma previa a la batalla, a Soul le habían contado tantas historias de como Zero combatía con los 4 guardianes y Salía victorioso, pero nada se compararía con verlo con sus propios ojos, su única preocupación era no ser tan fuerte para vencerlo, después de varios minutos por fin se encendió una sirena y el vagón se ilumino en rojo por la luz de alerta

-por fin ya era hora- Dijo Fairy poniéndose de pie- un minuto más y hubiera saltado por la ventana

Los 5 salieron del vagón, Harpuia dio una señal de que se separaran eh índico que si veían a Zero informaran por radio, así lo hicieron los guardianes destruían ferozmente a los soldados de la resistencia que se les ponían en frente, el tren estaba rodeado de naves de las cuales varios soldados bajaban, el reploid de armadura negra sabía que tenía que inhabilitar las naves para que más soldados no bajaran.

Salió deslizándose por una ventana y se mantuvo en el techo del tren calculando bien sus movimientos y pensando donde tenía que encestar el golpe, realizo un dash con salto llegando apenas a sujetarse de un ala de la nave.

-¿pero qué co…?- pregunto el piloto al sentir el sacudón de la nave, miro por la ventana, vio al reploid de armadura negra sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas a el ala – ¿y quién rayos es ese?

-debe ser otro truco de neo arcadia- dijo el copiloto mientras disparaba hacia el reploid

*Si voy a hacer algo mejor será que lo haga ya* pensó Soul alzando el saber y bloqueando los disparos, incrusto la espada laser en el ala y con un movimiento brusco la nave termino con un gran agujero haciendo que perdiera el control.

-infeliz- grito el piloto al verlo soltarse del ala

-señor estamos perdiendo el control, tenemos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia antes de que empeore- dijo el copiloto forcejeando por el equilibrio.

-afirmativo, no será difícil estamos a muy poca altura, pero hay que informar sobre ese reploid- dijo el piloto tomando el control de la nave

Soul hizo lo mismo con 4 naves más, dejando fuera de combate a la mitad de las fuerzas de la resistencia, cuando se disponía a derrumbar otra nave recibió una llamada de los guardianes

-Soul, tienes que venir ahora mismo, encontramos a Zero- se escuchó la voz de Fairy por el radio- apresúrate estamos en el techo del tren

Se apresuró a buscar a los guardianes, los encontró en medio tren Habían acorralado al hunter de armadura carmesí contra el vacío, Soul se quedó quieto y apartado para ver la batalla, la fría mirada de Zero hacia los guardianes provocaba cierto escalofrió.

Los guardianes atacaron al mismo tiempo, encendió el z saber y se mantuvo quieto, su gran agilidad le permitió esquivar con mucha facilidad las estacas de hielo que invocaba Fairy, con rápidos bloqueos los kunais y bolas de fuego que envían los guardianes eran inútiles, Harpuia lucho contra Zero cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque tenía gran habilidad el hunter de armadura carmesí parecía más apto, 3 golpes directos hicieron retroceder al guardián el hunter hizo un corte ascendente dañando severamente el pecho de Harpuia, un golpe con la protección de brazo fue suficiente para dejar al guardián fuera de combate, Fefnir tacleo a Zero, el hunter logro aferrarse del borde del tren con una mano, el guardián del fuego piso su mano tratando de hacer que se caiga, Zero clavo el saber en la pierna de su atacante, el guardián retrocedió con tal fuerza que ayudo a su enemigo a subir nuevamente al tren, el hunter cargo el chip de trueno en su saber y aumento la energía acumulándola en su arma, un golpe cargado acabo con Fefnir después de que la energía eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo paralizándolo, shadow se lanzó a la batalla para chocar espadas con un destello, se movían con gran velocidad un corte tras otro, Zero cargaba una vez más su energía en el saber, shadow se percató de esto y retrocedió antes de que el poderoso golpe cargado lo tocara se elevó en el aire eh invoco su lluvia de Shurikens, Zero saco su shield boomerang logrando defenderse del ataque, el guardián de armadura ninja realizo poses con las manos, una nube de humo se dispersó a su alrededor de la cual cayeron 4 copias exactas de él, Zero esquivaba con duras penas los golpes de las copias resultando con varios cortes en el cuerpo, la confusión que causaba el movimiento de las copias era el mayor problema, si tenía que acabarlos tendría que ser a todos al mismo tiempo, con un rápido movimiento el hunter de armadura carmesí giro sobre un solo eje a gran velocidad liberando desde su saber una onda de energía que mando a volar a los 4 Phantom, al chocar contra el suelo se revelo al original ya que las copias desaparecieron en un estallido, Zero tomo uno de sus shurikens del suelo y con puntería lo lanzo hasta el pecho del guardián que cayó derrotado, Fairy invoco grandes rocas de hielo hacia el hunter, él logro eludirlas al partirlas por la mitad, tridente y saber chocaron con gran fuerza, la guardiana retrocedió eh invoco estacas de hielo, al estar tan cerca Zero no pudo evitar que se le incrustaran en el brazo, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le provocaban las heridas en el brazo realizo un dash saltando por sobre la guardiana apareciendo atrás de ella, con el chip de fuego cargado ejecuto un rápido y quemante corte en el estómago de Fairy , ella se puso de rodillas sujetándose la herida.

Soul despertó de su trance provocado por la impresión, había oído que Zero era muy bueno en batalla pero no que podía llegar a ser tan violento, el reploid de armadura negra realizo un dash y con una patada en el rostro alejo al hunter de Fairy.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?-pregunto el hunter limpiándose el fluido vital de la boca- ¿Otro juguete de neo arcadia?

-mi nombre es Soul- dijo el reploid- y no soy juguete de nadie, mas bien seré tu pesadilla de ahora en adelante

-eso lo veremos- Zero recogió el z saber- ¿Qué te da la confianza de creer que podrás conmigo?

-no lo sé, maverick hunter, no lo sé- respondió Soul activando también el saber, Zero se quedó perplejo mirando el saber que tenía en la mano Soul, parecía que podía reconocerlo, la misma energía que el z saber se podía sentir emanando de la espada de su enemigo

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto intrigado

-menos habladuría y más lucha- Soul se lanzó contra él con un dash.

Ambos saber chocaron con una gran fuerza liberando energía a su alrededor, esquivaban los golpes tan rápido como los devolvían, Zero podría ser un hunter con gran agilidad y destreza pero Soul era casi igual de bueno que él, el hunter de armadura carmesí se sorprendió al ver cuantos movimientos podía bloquear el reploid de armadura negra, era como si leyera su mente, Zero cargaba una vez más en el saber, libero su energía asustando al reploid haciéndole saltar hacia atrás, saco el chain rod y con gran velocidad lo lanzo sujetándolo por la pierna, el reploid se apresuró a sostener la cadena y a forcejear contra Zero, ambos tiraban de la cadena, Soul en un intento de que lo liberara empuño el saber y con toda la fuerza que poseía corto el chaind rod en dos.

-¿pero qué?- exclamo Zero mientras recogía lo que quedaba de su arma- esto no es posible.

Volvió a activar el saber, el reploid de armadura negra se mantenía a distancia, Zero hizo un dash, giro en el aire con gran velocidad convirtiéndose en una especie de remolino, el filo del z saber sobresalía de aquella técnica, Soul trato de esquivarlo pero resulto con varios cortes en el estómago, no muy serio pero aun así debieron quemar como el fuego.

-shadow light- dijo Soul activando el camuflaje de su armadura que a la orden se volvió transparente

Zero parecía confundido pero no lo suficiente para bajar la guardia, saco el buster cargo energía antes de que el reploid pudiera llegar hasta él y disparo al suelo, una poderosa onda mando a volar a Soul apagando su camuflaje, Zero se acercó lentamente al reploid que no podía ponerse de pie por sus heridas, alzo el saber para con un golpe acabar con su enemigo, el reploid al darse cuenta de esto realizo una llave de tijera lograron tumbar al maverick hunter y poniéndose de pie, Zero se puso automáticamente de pie con un solo movimiento, Soul estaba cansado y sus heridas tan solo lo empeoraban , su debilidad se volvió notoria para el hunter que un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesó el hombro de su contrincante, quiso acabarlo con un golpe en el estómago, pero algo lo impedía la parte abdominal del reploid era muy resistente apenas logro dañar la superficie , molesto por no poder matarlo rápido el hunter tomo por el cuello a Soul con mucha fuerza, el reploid estaba demasiado débil para intentar soltarse, Zero lo miro directamente a los ojos, por una extraña razón se sentía tranquilo, había algo familiar en aquel reploid pero no sabía qué.

-lo siento…- dijo el reploid de armadura negra, Zero lo miro con incomprensión, Soul cerró los ojos e hizo un corte descendente, se escuchó un golpe seco el hunter retrocedió sujetándose la muñeca donde le habían arrancado la mano de un tajo, Soul salto al otro vagón y corto la conexión de estos, dejando atrás al maverick hunter pero en consecuencia quedándose apenas con media carga, se acercó a los guardianes

-tranquilos reportare a x-sama por ayuda- dijo Soul activando su comunicador.

-no te preocupes- Fairy se levantó como si nada.

-¿Qué no estabas agonizando?- el reploid se asustó un poco al ver a leviathan levantada

-es una herida superficial- shadow también se acercó y saco el Shuriken de su pecho- creo que sobrevivirá.

-se necesita mucho más para acabar con los guardianes- Harpuia también estaba de pie, el corte al pecho de Zero solo había dañado su armadura, ni se acercó a dañar al guardián.

-luchaste bien amigo- Fefnir se apareció detrás de Harpuia parecía estar mejor que todos

-….- Soul se había quedado sin palabras, no entendía que es lo que pasaba ellos se encontraban muy bien ¿Por qué no continuaron luchando?, no sabía si enojarse o cualquier otra cosa

-supongo que querrás una explicación- dijo leviathan cruzando los brazos

-¿tú crees?-pregunto el reploid con mucho sarcasmo

-x-sama nos ordenó fingir ser derrotados- aclaro Harpuia- quería que calificáramos que tal te desenvuelves contra Zero

-y lo hiciste muy bien- dijo shadow- la verdad no creí que sobrevivirías

-pues gracias creo- Soul parecía un poco enfadado

-deberíamos regresar a neo arcadia, allí el maestro te explicara todo-Fairy comunico que los transportaran.

Los 5 se transportaron a la sala de transerver en neo arcadia, se encaminaron hasta la sala del trono de x, el reploid de armadura negra parecía estar furioso, unos reploids vestidos de blanco lo retuvieron en la puerta y lo empezaron a llevar por otro camino por la fuerza

-¡hey suéltenme joder!- grito soul siendo arrastrado por los reploids

-¡Tranquilízate soul! Te llevaran a la enfermería para que te recuperes- grito Fairy mas preocupada por los enfermeros que por soul

-¡Recuperarme mis cojones!- grito antes de desaparecer por una esquina

-¡precisamente!- grito Fefnir antes de entrar a la sala del trono de x

Los guardianes entraron, en el trono se encontraba X-sama revisando y firmando algunos papeles con el ceño fruncido al ver que los guardianes hacían una reverencia, tiro a un lado sus papeles y junto las yemas de sus dedos

-¡ah! Porfin regresaron- dijo dándoles una señal de que se levantaran- ¿entonces díganme como los fue?

-todo sucedió como lo había planeado- dijo phamton lanzándole un PDA

-¿entonces no se dio cuenta de nada?- pregunto X con una sonrisa

-eso es otra historia-dijo Fefnir tomando una barra de metal para atracar la puerta

-no me digan que se dio cuenta- dijo X tapándose el rostro con una mano

Se escucharon varios gritos provenientes de fuera de la habitación y golpes, pronto la puerta empezó a zarandearse de manera violenta, X se escondió detrás de su trono sabiendo lo que pasaba, después de varios golpes por fin el metal cedió y la gran puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando ver a Soul con su saber en mano y con un tic en su ojo derecho completando su aspecto de loco

-¡X te voy a matar!- grito el reploid acercándose con pasos firmes hacia el trono

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto X aclarándose la garganta y saliendo de su no tan buen escondite

-¡¿encima sínico?!- soul se tranquilizó un poco respirando varias veces- ¿dime porque nos enviaste a una misión falsa?

-necesitaba ver cómo te desenvolvías en una batalla real- dijo X alzando las manos- solo eso

-¿por eso le pediste fingir que estaban gravemente heridos?- pregunto

-si, por eso- X se quedo viendo el video de la pelea revisando cada detalle- no estuviste tan mal- Dijo lazandole el PDA- bien ahora vamos a hablar del plan de invasión que se ejecutara dentro de un par de dias

-¿plan de invasión?- pregunto Fairy sentándose con los demás

-pues sí, como la resistencia debe estar festejando ya que consiguieron los suministros debe tener la guardia baja, entonces organizaremos un ataque, si ustedes cinco aparecen con un gran ejercito podrán obtener su objetivo

-¿y cual es el objetivo?- pregunto phantom

-pues…

-maestro yo no poder ir a esa invasión- lo interrumpió soul cerrando los ojos ante la impresión de los otros?

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto X-sama algo preocupado

-yo…-dijo soul sosteniendo el PDA en sus manos- me veo realmente patético en esta batalla, por eso quería pedirle estos días para entrenar y estar listo para destruir a zero

X lo pensó por un momento su plan se basaba en que los 5 atacaran la base de la resistencia, que el reploid de armadura negra no acudiera a la batalla significaba tener que reestructurar sus planes.

-está bien Soul te permitiré practicar mientras realizamos la invasión, confió que solo quieres ser más apto para la batalla...- X lo había reconsiderado, los guardianes habían tenido éxito en muchas misiones, Zero no podría contra ellos si atacaban organizadamente- pero ustedes si atacaran- señalo a los guardianes

-gracias maestro, ahora si me disculpa empezare ahora- Soul se puso de pie y salió de la habitación camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-ese chico es extraño- dijo x cuando el reploid hubo salido- y misterioso

-no tiene idea de cuánto- dijo Fairy

**BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA, ENFERMERIA:**

Zero y los soldados que sobrevivieron llegaron a salvo, Ciel se aterro al ver que le faltaba una mano, lo llevo rápidamente a la enfermería donde ella le da ahora los últimos toques a su reparación

-y…listo- Ciel había puesto la mano otra vez en su lugar

-gracias- Zero se sentó en la placa y reviso si su mano respondía sus órdenes, se sentía un poco agobiado al pensar como había permitido que le pasara eso

-¿Qué dices que te paso?- la joven científica tomó asiento a su lado no había visto al hunter herido a ese grado

-neo arcadia…- Zero bajo la mirada un tanto enojado

-¿fueron los guardianes?

-no era algo más otro reploid, jamás había visto tal resistencia ante los golpes, tenía una respuesta para todos mis ataques

-...-la líder de la resistencia se quedó en silencio obviamente preocupada

-algo extraño me paso cuando luchaba con él- el hunter miro al vacío como perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-lo estaba ahorcando podía exterminarlo con mucha facilidad, pero entonces lo mire a los ojos y no pude…-miro a Ciel y antes de que preguntara ¿Por qué?, le respondió- No pude porque me recordó a alguien…

-¿puedes recordar a quién?

-…-Zero lo pensó por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta que la repuesta se encontraba a su lado- Me recordó a ti

-¡¿A mí?!- la joven se sentía un poco sorprendida y a la vez asustada

El silencio los abrumo después de esto, ambos se miraban haciéndose diversas preguntas, el hunter nunca antes había tenido problemas en matar a una amenaza eso era lo que más intrigaba.

-esto es muy extraño- Zero revisaba su destrozado chain rod- un reploid de armadura negra aparece de la nada…

-deberías dejar de pensar en eso- Ciel había notado que el hunter se veía preocupado y también cansado, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta- por ahora descansa , te llamaremos si necesitamos tu ayuda

Zero asintió, se recostó en la placa haciéndose muchas preguntas y planteándose varias teorías con respecto a ese extraño que había aparecido repentinamente.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, mientras que los refugiados se sentían felices por haber acabado con la escases de suministros, en neo arcadia todo era movimiento, un 15% de los 4 ejércitos fueron reclutados para el ataque que ocurriría en un par de horas, cada guardián se ocuparía de dirigir su ejército para asegurar una buena distribución durante el ataque cuando llegara la hora de la aparición de Zero todos dirigirían su atención hacia él para así poder retenerlo, en cuanto a Elpizo no representaría ningún problema con ese tipo patético (o eso decía X), Soul había estado practicando durante todo este tiempo y no tenía intensión de detenerse hasta que se sintiera listo, antes de partir hacia la invasión los guardianes platicaban frente a sus tropas

-y prácticamente eso será todo- Harpuia explicaba una vez más al ejercito lo que había que hacer esa noche, miraron el ocaso según las ordenes de X debían marchar en cuanto el sol se ocultara

-creo que ya lo entendieron Sage ya lo has repetido más de 5 veces- Soul se había acercado a los guardianes para desearles suerte

-No tiene nada de malo asegurarse- respondió el guardián de armadura jade

-¿seguro que no vienes hermano?- pregunto Fefnir, él y el reploid de armadura negra se habían hecho buenos amigos desde que se la pasaban practicando casi todo el día

-No, tengo que seguir practicando- Soul tenía varias ralladuras en la armadura provocados por los mecaloids de entrenamiento

-no tiene ningún sentido que sigas practicando, después de hoy la resistencia caerá- dijo shadow hablaba muy confiadamente

-¿enserio piensas que acabaran así de fácil con la resistencia?

-por supuesto después de todo no es el objetivo destruir la resistencia- aclaro Sage

-¿a qué te refieres?- Pregunto un poco confundido

-el objetivo real es capturar a la doctora Ciel, eso volverá más sencillo la destrucción de esos mavericks- dijo Fefnir entre carcajadas

-¿enserio?- Soul hablo entrecortado parecía nervioso- disculpen tengo que continuar- se retiró después de esto, los guardianes se quedaron mirando como entraba en el palacio

-hum…- Harpuia se quedó pensativo, de los cuatro él era el que más desconfiaba del reploid, se alejó un momento de sus hermanos, cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo le decía que no confiara en Soul, camino por los pasillos del palacio buscando ayuda en la única persona que podría confiar una misión

Se paró frente a una habitación, toco la puerta un par de veces recibiendo respuesta casi al instante, la puerta dejo ver a una bonita chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rizado, tenía una armadura parecida a la de Harpuia excepto que era de un verde mucho más oscuro y ella dejaba ver más piel (ya se imaginaran)

-lord Harpuia- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia- ¿qué ocurre?

-hola Cath- saludo Harpuia pasando a la habitación- necesito un favor tuyo

-que necesita maestro- Cath parecía tener mucho respeto por el guardián (¿o era otra cosa? Ya veremos más adelante)

-tu sabes que eres en la que más confió, por eso te encargare una misión especial- Harpuia se aseguraba que no se le fuera el tiempo antes de la invasión- ¿conoces a Soul?

-¿el de armadura negra?- pregunto la chica

-sí, se quedara en el palacio durante la invasión, supuestamente estará entrenando pero mi instinto me dice que está mintiendo

-parece confiable- Cath subió los ojos para poder evitar la furiosa mirada del guardián.

-sé que trama algo, por eso te pediré que lo sigas paso a paso- Harpuia trataba de mantenerse calmado- después solo me entregas un video de lo que hizo todo el día.

Ella lo pensó durante un segundo Harpuia solía ponerse paranoico con las personas nuevas, pero valía la pena ver por qué el nuevo no asistiría a la batalla

-cuente conmigo maestro- Cath salió de la habitación acompañada de Harpuia y tomaron caminos diferentes

El cielo fue cubierto por el oscuro manto de la noche, el ejército de neo arcadia encabezado por los guardianes (o al menos una pequeña parte) se encaminaron hacia la batalla…

**MUY BIEN CREO QUE HASTA ALLI ESTA BIEN POR AHORA, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS LA GRAN BATALLA, ¿A VER QUIEN ADIVINA QUE ES LO QUE OCURRIRA?, SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES SE DESPIDE JHOIL HASTA LA PROXIMA…**

**PERO ANTES QUE TAL UNOS REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh vuelto!, y por fin les traigo la continuacion del fic donde veremos la invasion a la resistencia!**

**En la Base de la resistencia…**

Elpizo, Ciel, Zero y algunos soldados de alto rango se encontraban en una de las salas haciendo unareunión, planeaban tomar control de una pequeña planta de energía para suministrar la falta de esta

-sugiero enviar un pequeño grupo de 30 hombres, con el podremos limpiar de neo arcadianos las instalaciones- Zero siempre proponía excelentes planes para obtener el éxito en una misión, pero como en todas las historias siempre hay un idiota que opina diferente en este caso Elpizo

-No, es tonto enviar un pequeño grupo, ellos seguramente tiene bien vigilada esa planta- dijo Elpizo- tendríamos que enviar todas las fuerzas que tenemos para asegurar la victoria y po…

-tres complicaciones con tu plan Elpizo- interrumpió el hunter carmesí- uno, un ataque a menor escala nos daría una oportunidad de prepararnos antes de que neo arcadia responda, dos, enviar todas las tropas en un solo ataque dejaría la base totalmente vulnerable, tres, eres un idiota

-no aceptare insultos de un viejo pedazo de…-Elpizo se puso de pie y se paró frente a Zero, el hunter no se quedó quieto también se levantó mirando al comandante fríamente.

-¡tranquilos los dos!- grito Ciel, ambos se sentaron mirándose de manera asesina- Elpizo cariño, Zero tiene razón según los informes no hay mucha seguridad protegiendo la planta.

-está bien haremos lo que el maverick hunter dice- se podría decir que Elpizo estaba haciendo pucheros

-continuando con la reunión…- la joven líder trato de continuar pero uno de los soldados entro corriendo a la sala gritando su nombre.

-¡Señorita Ciel!¡Señorita Ciel!- grito el soldado muy desesperado- ¡Neo arcadianos se acercan por el frente!

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto ella con un tono de miedo.

-los centinelas informan ver a un numeroso grupo de neo arcadianos acercándose…

-hay que tomar acciones rápidas- dijo Zero poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al soldado- pidan refuerzos de las bases más cercanas, Ciel ordena que todos salgan y se preparen para defendernos, iré al frente para dirigir…

-¿disculpa pero quien es el comandante aquí?- lo interrumpió Elpizo.

-¿entonces tu que sugieres comandante?- el hunter miro a Elpizo esperando que respondiera igual que todos en la sala

-yo digo… que hagamos eso, ¡pero ahora!- todos salieron inmediatamente de la sala para cumplir con lo asignado

La resistencia trabajo rápido para formar su ejército, los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar, en menos de 30 minutos estaban listos para contraatacar, pronto se empezaron a escuchar los pasos provenientes de la oscuridad, desde el horizonte apareció el ejército de neo arcadia dispuestos a destruir.

Sin presentación alguna la batalla empezó, la noche se llenó de estallidos y luz provocada por los disparos, neo arcadia envió una oleada de P. Hunters para acabar con las primeras filas de soldados seguido de los poderosos golems, los guardianes se mantenían apartados esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, lo que más atemorizaba a los soldados erala escolta de los guardianes que eran 2 golems cuatro veces más grandes que uno normal (lo llamaremos súper golems), las fuerzas de la resistencia eran rápidamente reducidas por los neo arcadianos aunque podían retenerlos gracias a los cañones en torres, los golems se ponían más agresivos destruyendo todo a su paso

-será mejor que me una- dijo Zero activando el saber, sabía que era la única oportunidad para que la resistencia sobreviviera-ordénenles a las torres que continúen disparando y Ciel…- el hunter empezó a correr hacia la batalla- ¡cuida a Elpizo!

-presumido- renegó Elpizo- será mejor que vayamos a dirigir

Zero se movió rápido en ayuda de los soldados destruyendo todos los P. Hunters que encontraba en su camino, corte otro corte y las maquinas explotaban a su paso, tres soldados disparaban a la vez a uno de los golems tratando de retenerlo pero sus disparos no parecía surtir ningún efecto en él, tomo a uno de los soldados con mucha fuerza y lo lanzo contra el suelo haciéndolo revotar varios metros, antes de que el golem cogiera otro soldado el hunter de armadura carmesí subió por su brazo a gran velocidad, sin tener oportunidad de reaccionar el golem fue desprendido de su cabeza, en una fracción de segundo antes de la explosión del golem, Zero realizo un cálculo exacto saco el shield boomerang y lo interpuso contra la explosión, el hunter voló por los aires y se lanzó en picada contra otro golem insertando el z saber en su cabeza destruyéndolo inmediatamente, esta vez no fue tan sencillo no logro alejarse del radio de explosión haciéndolo caer directo contra el suelo, Zero no perdió tiempo se puso de pie con un movimiento se dispuso a continuar acabando con los neo arcadianos pero sintió claramente como si algo cortara el aire, retrocedió justo para evitar una estaca de hielo; entre los disparos de la guerra aparecieron los guardianes tan amenazantes como siempre

-me preguntaba en qué momento se dignarían en aparecer- Zero se enderezo como siempre mantenía su mirada fría.

-¿Cómo estas Zero? ¿tu mano esta mejor?- pregunto Fairy sarcásticamente

-de hecho esta mejor- el hunter señalo los restos que habia dejado a su camino, se percató de que faltaba la presencia del reploid de armadura negra- ¿Dónde está su amiguito, ¿acaso lo asuste demasiado?

-¿asustarlo?, no lo creo- dijo Fefnir- tan solo está practicando para patearte el trasero

-Que lastima, moría por cobrarle lo de la última vez- se burló el hunter fingiendo que cortaba algo- como sea temo que esta vez no habrá quien los salve si pelean de la manera patética de la última vez.

-al parecer no viste lo que traemos con nosotros- Phantom inclino la cabeza indicando a los 2 mega golems, Zero tan solo sonrió ante esto el confiaba en la vieja frase "cuan más grande sea más dura es la caída

-y con respecto a la batalla, créeme se va a poner muy interesante- Harpuia miro hacia el cielo había sentido el cambio del viento, como presentía un rayo ilumino el cielo un segundo después una intensa lluvia empezó a caer

-excelente –Fairy se sentía más fuerte, al ser la guardiana del agua bajo la influencia de la lluvia sus poderes se amplificaban

-¡rayos!- grito Fefnir- se los dejo a ustedes chicos por la lluvia solo podre combatir cuerpo a cuerpo

-espero que te hayas despedido de Ciel antes de esto- dijo Harpuia activando sus espadas dobles, los rayos que caían del cielo también le eran benéficos- porque no la volverás a verla.

Zero evito la ráfaga cortante que envió Harpuia e inmediatamente a su encuentro fue Phantom armado con un kunai en cada mano, el hunter bloqueaba todos sus ataques con facilidad tenia mayor habilidad al pensar que podrían hacerle daño a Ciel si perdía, Zero estaba tan distraído con esta idea que no sintió acercarse a Harpuia que junto con shadow hicieron un corte en X aprovechando la oportunidad, élretrocedió con un corte en el pecho, trato de bloquear otra ráfaga de Harpuia pero sin poder conseguirlo el hunter salió volando un par de metros, se puso de pie tratando de sostenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre Zero? ¿Acaso te sientes viejo para esto?- pregunto el guardián de armadura jade- pues creo que esto te acabara, Phantomhay que hacer el movimiento que practicamos

Phantom extendió la mano, Harpuia se acercó a él concentro por un momento su energía y logrando transmitirla por medio de sus manos formo en la mano Phantom una esfera de energía (^-^ como un chidori), el guardián de armadura ninja no espero nada se lanzó en contra de Zero lo más rápido que pudo ya que casi le era imposible controlar la técnica porque no la habían practicado mucho, aunque el hunter se sorprendió con la técnica no estaba ansioso por ver que efectos tenia, espero que el guardiánestuviera bastante cerca y evito el ataque con un dash hacia la izquierda, shadow impacto contra el suelo liberando una enorme cantidad de energía creando un gran cráter

-lindo- el hunter se limpió el polvo del hombro- pero inútil

Phantom invoco 3 clones y continúo luchando con ayuda de leviathan, Zero empezó a atacar más a la ofensiva ahora, uno de los phantoms trato de clavarle el kunai en el pecho, el hunter tan solo lo esquivo y con facilidad lo cortó por la mitad

convirtiéndolo en una nube de humo, leviathan ataco ferozmente, realizo una rápida estocada apuntando al rostro del hunter, él lo evito agachándose, el ataque le cayó a uno de los Phantom que se transformó en humo, Fairy dio un salto hacia atrás y con un rápido giro invoco una gran cantidad de estacas, Zero atravesó con el saber el abdomen de un Phantom y lo utilizo como escudo para bloquear las estacas, cuando hubo cesado la lluvia de estacas el Phantom se convirtió en humo quedandosolo el original, uno de los mega golems avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso sea enemigo o amigo, el hunter trato de ir a detenerlo, Fairy movió su tridente de manera ascendente invocando una gran pared de hielo que detuvo el camino del hunter.

-es grandioso como una pequeña lluvia puede mover todo a nuestro favor ¿cierto?- grito Harpuia desde la cima de la pared.

-creo que esto ya duro demasiado, será mejor que acabemos con esto- dijo shadow invocando 2 copias que se mantuvieron un tanto apartados de Zero esperando sus ordenes

Harpuia alzo sus espadas dobles hacia el cielo, eh invoco 3 rayos que le cayeron de lleno a Zero, el hunter se encontraba muy agotado para continuar, las copias de Phantom lo sujetaron de los brazos para que no se moviera…

**Con Ciel y Elpizo…**

-si las torres continúan atacando tal vez podremos resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos- dijo Elpizo viendo la batalla desde las puertas de la base

En ese momento uno de los mega golems se acercó a la base dejan rastros de destrucción a su paso, ambas torres defensivas disparaban con todo lo que tenían al gigante mecánico esto tan solo lograba enfurecerlo más, el mega golem se acercó a una de las torres ycon una gran fuerza logro derrumbarla con un solo golpe

-para que hable- dijo Elpizo- ¡Ciel entra en la base ahora!

Pero ya era muy tarde la gigantesca maquina atrapo a la joven científica que no parecía más que una muñeca en su mano, Elpizo trato de salvarla (o al menos lo intento) pero el golem lo quito del camino como si fuera basura…

**Volvemos con Zero…**

El hunter escucho los desesperados gritos de Ciel, como se imaginaran saco fuerzas de donde no había para liberarse de los clones forcejeando contra ellos, logro liberarse y trato de ir a ayudar a la joven pero Fairy se interpuso en su camino, ella giro su tridente a gran velocidad (parecía un ventilador XD), un aire frio paso alrededor de Zero que cada vez se volvía más denso, él soltó el saber cuándo su movilidad se volvió limitada pronto un gran bloque de hielo cubrió su cuerpo solo dejando su cabeza libre.

-maldición- espeto el hunter, él empezó a gritar el nombre de Ciel para que todos los soldadosfijaran su atención en rescatarla pero cada uno tenía sus problemas

-patético- dijo Harpuia mirando al congelado Zero- ordenen a las tropas que se retiren ya tenemos lo que queríamos

-¡NO!- grito Zero si tan solo tuviera el saber quizás podría escapar- ¡vengan aquí montón de cobardes! Dejen que me libere

Justo antes de retirarse algo llamo la atención de todosun ¡YEHH HAAA! Se escuchó, lo siguiente fue ver a varios P. hunters caer en pedazos al paso de una rápida sombra blanca que se dirigía hacia el mega golem que aprisionaba a Ciel, la sombra escalo por los escombros de la torre y dando un salto tan alto que podría decirse que volaba alcanzo la cabeza del mega golem, activo un saber de brillo azul y descendió cortando por la mitad a la gigantesca maquina…

-¡¿pero quéco#$%?!- dijo Fefnir al ver la escena- hay que detenerlo quien quiera que sea

-maldito Soul sabía que nos engañaba- dijo Harpuia

-¿de qué hablas Sage?- pregunto Fairy un poco confundida

-es obvio que es él, ¿quién más podría ser?- Harpuia ya rechinaba los dientes- por eso no vino a la misión

-luego discutimos eso vamos por él- Phantom saco dos kunais

Antes de que Ciel tocara el suelo la sombra la tomo en brazos y rápidamente la llevo hasta la base

-señorita creo que no debería jugar con juguetes tan grandes- dijo el extraño reploid, tenía una voz alegre demasiado incluso para la situación, una armadura blanca y azul cubría su cuerpo(igual a la Falcon Armor ^-^) eh igual que Soul tenía una media mascara que solo permitía ver sus ojos (azules por cierto)

-gracias por salvarme- dijo Ciel limpiándose el polvo del vestido- pero ¿Quién eres tú?

-preguntas después- dijo activando el saber que tenía en la mano- ahora será mejor si rescato a su amigo

El extraño reploid se movió rápidamente entre las tropas dándose la oportunidad de eliminar todo enemigo que hubiera en su camino, los guardianes interceptaron su camino, él no teníaintención alguna de luchar contra ellos sin la ayuda de Zero que aun forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, hizo un dash manteniendo la distancia de ellos, pego un gran salto logrando pasar encima de los guardianes que quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el poderoso salto, el reploid aterrizo sobre la helada prisión del hunter, alzo su saber y la enterró en el hielo provocando que se divida en dos dejando libre a Zero, el hunter se incorporó limpiándose los trozos de hielo y tomo su saber

-muchas gracias- dijo Zero- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-luego- el reploid señalo a los guardianes que avanzaban con una mirada asesina en sus rostros- primero deberíamos detener este ataque

Zero asintió y fijo su atención en los guardianes, Phantom y Fefnir encararon inmediatamente al desconocido, ambos guardianes elevaron su energía que se manifestaba como un aura blanca a su alrededor, el reploid trataba de bloquear los ataques pero le era casi imposible ya que shadow aumentaba su velocidad casi duplicando sus golpes, Fefnir lo golpeo en el pecho con tal fuerza que escupió fluido vital lo tomo de la pierna, lo hizo girar a gran velocidad para luego soltarlo y que chocara contra el suelo, por otro lado Zero se enfrentaba a Harpuia y Leviathan al mismo tiempo, ambos al igual que los otro elevaron su energía, Fairy trataba de apuñalarlo a toda costa mientras tanto Harpuia cargo otra vez su esfera de energía y aprovechando que el hunter estaba distraído logro darle con el mandándolo a volar, aterrizo junto al reploid de armadura blanca.

-esto no está funcionando- Zero miro al reploid que en ese momento se limpiaba el fluido vital de la boca

-están en modo overdrive- el reploid se puso de pie y ayudo al hunter a levantarse

-¿en modo que?- pregunto desconcertado al ver como el extraño sabia tanto de los guardianes

-ellos tienen la capacidad de aumentar su energía, eso mejora completamente sus habilidades; si continúan así no tendremos ninguna oportunidad contra ellos- concluyo el de armadura blanca

-entonces,¿alguna idea?- pregunto el hunter

-pues tu eres Zero, el legendario maverick hunter ¿cierto?- dijo él- ambos somos tan reploids como ellos…

-…-Zero se quedó callado, no comprendía de lo que hablaba incluso pensaba que el tipo podría estar loco- ¿a qué te refieres?

-escucha después te mostrare de lo que hablo por ahora recomiendo que trabajemos juntos tal vez podamos… sobrevivir

El hunter solo asintió, pensaba que era mejor seguir peleando a tener que escuchar las incoherencias del reploid de armadura blanca, activando sus sabers al mismo tiempo corrieron al encuentro de los guardianes que habían estado esperando a que terminara de hablar por alguna razón, shadow lanzo muchos shurikens en dirección de sus enemigos, ellos tan solo los bloquearon girando el saber entre sus dedos, molesto el guardián de armadura ninja saco dos kunais y diciendo a sus hermanos que él podía solo les dio el encuentro a ambos espadachines , bloqueo rápidamente los saber, trato de contra atacar pero las diversas cuchilladas que venían de todos lados no se lo permitían, recibió muchos cortes bastante profundos en el pecho y estómago, en un desesperado intento por detenerlos bloqueo las espadas y los sostuvo durante un momento, utilizando todas sus fuerzas shadow empujo haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos y en un segundo saco una esfera que al apretarla lo cubrió totalmente de humo obstruyendo la visión, los espadachines se taparon los ojos esperando a que el humo se disipe cuando esto ocurrió revelo a dos Phantoms.

-encárgate del de la izquierda- dijo el hunter tratando de adivinar cuál era el original

-no hace falta maverick hunter- dijo el reploid deteniendo a Zero con una mano en el pecho- no tiene energías, utilizar el overdrive cuesta mucha de ella, crear clones cuesta buena cantidad de energía y por las heridas que tiene dudo que dure mucho- tal como predijo el clon desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando al Phantom real que se arrodillo en el suelo escupiendo fluido vital y cayo desmayado por el cansancio.

-¡Phantom!- grito Fairy, corrió hasta donde estaba el guardián para ver cómo se encontraba, después de que revisara si seguía vivo se puso de pie enfurecida, lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que pudieran lastimarlo a tal grado- ¡Insolentes! ¡Pagaran por esto!- activo su overdrive.

Giro su tridente rápidamente y lo agito violentamente, las congeladas gotas de lluvia a su alrededor se juntaron formando un dragón de hielo que bramo despidiendo su helado aliento.

-Mátalos- ordeno la guardiana señalando a Zero y el reploid

-lo que ordene lady leviathan- dijo el dragón escupiendo grandes trozos de hielo hacia su objetivo

Esquivaron las rocas fácilmente, el dragón miro al reploid de armadura blanca, lanzo un helado viento que congelo sus piernas, la criatura inhalo aire preparando su ataque y escupió miles de estacas de hielo, el reploid solo cerro los ojos sin saber que hacer esperando el golpe, Zero actuó mas rápido haciendo un dash colocándose delante del reploid y activando su shield boomerang bloqueando las estacas

-¡¿pero qué haces?!- pregunto el hunter tratando de soportar la fuerza del ataque- ten esto, libérate y mátalo- le tendía el z saber que tenía implantado el chip de fuego, el dragón de lanzar estacas de hielo y ataco con sus garras con una fuerza impresionante pero el hunter se mantenía bloqueando, él sentía que no aguantaría mucho- ¡ahora!

El reploid clavo la espada en el hielo que aprisionaba sus piernas inmediatamente el hielo se derritió dejándolo libre, realizo un dash y salto sobre Zero escalando por la pata del dragón, cuando estuvo en su cabeza dio un salto hacia atrás y con unos propulsores se mantuvo en el aire mirando a los ojos del dragón, todo el cuerpo del reploid empezó a brillar y luego cambio por un brillo rojo gracias al chip de fuego

-¡Falcon strike!- grito, se impulsó hacia adelante con una enorme velocidad convirtiéndose en algo así como una flecha gigante de fuego que atravesóa la criatura desde el hocico hasta la cola destrozándolo en el acto

Fairy se llevó la mano al pecho sentía un dolor penetrante, para crear esa mitológica criatura de hielo se requirió de su esencia y energía, al ser destruido también ella se vio afectada

-malditos sean- dijo leviathan sin poder continuar

La flecha se dirigió al suelo y aterrizo con un estruendo revelando al reploid con la armadura algo ennegrecida

-esa técnica- dijo Zero con un tono misterioso

-me le enseño el x original- el reploid le devolvió el z saber limpiándose un poco la armadura

-¿conociste al x original?- pregunto el hunter extrañado

El reploid lo empujo lejos saltando a un lado para así poder esquivar un rayo que había invocado Harpuia, Fefnir al no poder disponer del fuego a causa de la lluvia cuidaba a los otros guardianes.

-infeliz- renegó el reploid poniéndose de pie- Zero déjame a este idiota, encárgate de proteger a la científica, no permitas que se la lleven- activo su saber, Zero asintió y desapareció entre la batalla dejando al reploid contra Harpuia

-sabía que eras un traidor- Harpuia escupía ira- tu actuación de héroe misterioso es patética, puede que hayas engañado a los demás pero a mí no- invoco otro rayo desde la punta de su espada.

-¿pero de que estas hablando?- esquivo el ataque fácilmente

-sé que eres tú el que está detrás de esa mascar

-solo hablas incoherencias mejor será que calles y te prepares a morir- grito el reploid haciendo varios dash

Harpuia activo su overdrive, chocaron espadas empujando el uno contra el otro, pero el de armadura jade obtuvo ventaja ya que todo su cuerpo liberaba gran cantidad de energía eléctrica lo que debilitaba al reploid de armadura blanca, Harpuia cargaba energía en sus espadas para poder acabar con su enemigo de un solo golpe pero hasta que lograra acumular lo suficiente para ello, tenía que distraerlo, envió varios rayos del cielo de considerable radio de impacto que el reploid logro evitar saltando de un lado a otro como un conejo, se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de cortar la cabeza del guardián pero él fue más rápido evitando la espada, Harpuia realizando una buena combinación de derechazo en la quijada y patada en el estómago hizo retroceder al espadachín de armadura blanca, el guardián creo una vez más la esfera (aghh al diablo con los derechos de autor lo llamare chidori para que sea más fácil XD) y se dispuso a atacarlo con el, el reploid trato de bloquearlo con el saber pero el resultado fue en su contra cuando toda la energía le exploto en la cara mandándolo a volar a él y a su saber lejos

-insolente- dijo Harpuia caminando hasta donde se encontraba el reploid y alzándolo por el cuello- ¿creías acaso que alguien como tú podría enfrentarse solo a los guardianes cuando estamos al límite de poder?- lo golpeo en el rostro para luego lanzarlo lejos- pero creo que es mejor que mueras en mis manos y no en las de mis hermanos ya que ellos hubieran sido más crueles al descubrir tu farsa Soul- la carga de su arma había terminado, apunto la punta de una de sus espadas en dirección del reploid que trataba de ponerse de pie, en la punta del arma de Harpuia se formó una pequeña esfera de energía que se fue amplificando poco a poco hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de playa- ahora…¡MUERE!

Un poderoso rayo emergió de la esfera iluminando el manto nocturno que impacto en donde se encontraba el reploid destruyendo todo en un radio de 18 metros sea amigo o enemigo, se escuchó un silencio atemorizante, todos habían dejado de pelear para ver que ocurría, Zero defendía fieramente a Ciel pero se sorprendió al ver que los neo arcadianos dejaban de atacarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Se están retirando?- cuestiono el hunter sacando su saber de uno de los golems que había derribado

-no lo creo- Ciel llamo a uno de los soldados para que le informara- ¿Que es lo que ocurre

-ese tipo de armadura blanca, señorita Ciel…- el soldado hizo una pausa pero continuo hablando- creo que acaban de matarlo

-imposible- Zero tomo al soldado por el cuello del uniforme- escúchame no dejes que se acerquen a Ciel defiéndela con tu vida si es necesario- dijo alejándose para ver si el informe era cierto

Llego hasta donde había ocurrido la pelea, se podía observar un gigantesco cráter y a Harpuia riéndose triunfante, el guardián se percató de la presencia de Zero y rio aún más fuerte

-¿creías que alguien inferior como él podría derrotarme?- señalo el cráter- Soul era un insecto no dude que...- el guardián fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba su hombro se giró para ver de quien se trataba pero recibió un golpe con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar un par de metros

El que propino aquel golpe no era nadie más que el reploid de armadura blanca, lo sorprendente no era que estuviera vivo mas bien era el hecho de que su cuerpo emitía la misma aura blanca que los guardianes

-imposible- susurro el guardián- nadie…

-¿pensaste que solo los guardianes pueden utilizar el overdrive?- lo interrumpió- estabas muy equivocado Harpuia, tu ego y tu enorme complejo de superioridad ha marcado tu muerte.

El reploid se movió tan rápido que parecía que dejara su esencia atrás, el guardián se puso de pie y también activo su overdrive trato de realizar una estocada la cual fue inútil porque sin darse cuenta el reploid se puso detrás de él, trato de bloquear su golpe con las espadas pero el overdrive del reploid le brindaba gran fuerza en consecuencia recibió varios golpes en el rostro, en un intento por obtener un descanso el guardián emprendió vuelo alejándose lo más que podía

-cobarde no te escaparas de mi- susurro el reploid antes de hacer lo mismo que el guardián

Harpuia trataba de recuperar fuerzas su ataque con las espadas le había quitado demasiada energía para defenderse, el reploid apareció justo encima de él con una de sus piernas brillando intensamente.

-IronKick- grito antes de encestarle una patada con la pierna que brillaba, la fuerza del ataque envió al cansado guardián contra el suelo dejando su silueta sobre la superficie

Contra toda posibilidad Harpuia se puso de pie escupiendo fluido vital a grandes cantidades

-¡¿Qué te quieres morir?!- grito el reploid apareciendo delante de él, su brazo izquierdo era el que brillaba ahora, sin piedad alguna golpeo el estómago del guardián atravesándolo en su totalidad dejando tan solo un agujero

Todos se sorprendieron y aterraron al ver esto, la fuerza de aquel reploid en overdrive era inmensa para herir de esa magnitud aun sin estar armado, Fefnir despertó de su transe abducido por la pelea y ordeno a sus operadores que los regresaran a neo arcadia, los guardianes desaparecieron en un rayo de luz, los y Golems que batallaban retrocedieron al ver que sus líderes faltaban, una vez más la calma se sintió a los alrededores de la resistencia

Los soldados que resultaron heridos en la batalla eran llevados a la enfermería por sus compañeros, el reploid de armadura blanca apago su overdrive y antes de explicarle lo que había pasado a Zero pidió que lo llevaran hasta Ciel

-gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Ciel al ver llegar al hunter y al reploid

-fue un placer, parecían estar en problemas, además nunca eh confiado en los neo arcadianos- parecía que el reploid le tuviera un cierto rencor hacia los guardianes

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el hunter

-por ahora solo llámenme Falcon

-¿no es esa el modelo de armadura que llevas puesta?

-de hecho es mi propio modelo- presumió el reploid dando un vuelta sobre sí mismo

-mi nombre es Ciel, soy la líder de esta resistencia- dijo la joven estrechando su mano

-claro ustedes es conocido por considerarse peligrosa- dijo él activando un holograma donde se mostraba una imagen de Ciel en la que decía una lista de sus infracciones contra neo arcadia

-¿y de donde me conoces?- pregunto el hunter carmesí

-por favor, eres Zero el legendario maverick hunter, todo los hunters te conocemos- se rio Falcon

-¿eres un hunter?- pregunto Zero extrañado

-bueno me considero uno y espero que ustedes me consideren así- se escuchóuna alarma proveniente del brazo del reploid- me encantaría seguir hablándoles pero tengo que irme, ten esto- tendió a Ciel un comunicador- yo los ayudare desde ahora, no permitiré que esos neo arcadianos se salgan con la suya, llámenme si me necesitan ¡siempre responderé!- grito mientras activaba su overdrive y desaparecía a gran velocidad en la oscuridad de la noche

-es la primera persona que está en contra de neo arcadia, claro además de nosotros- dijo Ciel mirando el horizonte por donde había desaparecido Falcón

-extraño sujeto- dijo Zero con un toque de frialdad pero ese reploid le resultaba extrañamente familiar

**y eso es todo por ahora le agradesco a aquellos que leen l fic y les prometo que no tardare mucho en subir la continuacion, estaba pensando en poner alguna fiesta y talvez un lemon… creo que estaria bien ustedes que dicen?**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoooo!, hola gente, se lo que me van a decir " a pasado mucho tiempo y todo es…" pero tengo muy buenas escusas de por qué no eh estado actualizando ni escribiendo todo este tiempo, la más importante es que estoy tan solo a unos pasos de entrar a la universidad, y los estudios me tienen con ganas de vomitar, tendré que organizar bastante mi agenda si quiero seguir con esto, pero no se preocupen y hallare la manera de continuar…**

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos, la resistencia rápidamente se recuperó del ataque, reconstruyendo rápidamente su torre de vigilancia y los soldados heridos fueron recuperándose poco a poco, en cambio en neo arcadia se sufría preocupación por los guardianes que habían estado en suspensión durante 3 días, X-sama, Fefnir y Soul los visitaban constantemente.

-no lo entiendo, solo Harpuia tiene heridas graves, ¿porque los otros no despiertan?- pregunto Soul sentándose un una silla cercana

-el overdrive es una técnica muy difícil de dominar, requiere mucha energía y si te lastiman seriamente en ese estado, terminas como ellos- X señalo a los guardianes en camilla

-leviathan cayó por que invoco su ice dragón, ella todavía no logra dominarlo y requirió de su esencia para ser invocado- dijo Fefnir mientras veía la herida de Harpuia que había sido reparada completamente pero podría causarle dolor aun.

-Phantom no tiene dominio sobre los elementos, ¿Cómo le afecta el overdrive?- pregunto el reploid de armadura negra

-aumenta increíblemente su velocidad de ataque y sus técnicas aumenta su efectividad- dijo X- deberías pedirle que te enseñe

-si tal vez debería- asintió el reploid, de hecho lo había pensado hace mucho, Phantom podría enseñarle varias cosas que aumentaría su habilidad en el campo de batalla y quien mejor que un guardián para enseñarle

-Fefnir, ese reploid de armadura blanca que ayudo a la resistencia, ¿qué efectos tenía bajo el overdrive?- pregunto el líder de neo arcadia

-su velocidad era impresionante parecía que pudiera tele transportarse- explico el guardián- también su fuerza aumentaba excesivamente, Harpuia es testigo- señalo a su hermano de armadura jade

-tendremos que buscar una solución para enfrentar a ese reploid- X-Sama pensaba detalladamente muchas opciones para darle solución a tan grave problema, considerando muchos planes y tácticas- ¡aghh! tengo mucho que pensar, será mejor que dejemos a sus hermanos descansar, seguro se retiraran cuando se sientan mejor o recuperen la conciencia.

Fefnir y Soul asintieron, siguieron fuera de la habitación a x-sama, él no los espero y los dejo atrás para dirigirse hacia su sala principal.

-parece que tiene mucho que hacer- dijo el guardián del fuego al ver desaparecer por una esquina a X- por ahora no tenemos misiones ni nada que hacer, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-no lo sé, la verdad estoy muy preocupado por los otros- dijo Soul posándose contra una pared

-¿qué tal si vamos a la cafetería de las tropas?, así se te olvida un poco, créeme ellos van a estar bien son bastante fuertes- Fefnir paso un brazo por el hombro del reploid y lo llevo en dirección a la cafetería

Sin nada que decir soul permitió que su compañero lo guiara por los blancos pasillos de neo arcadia, saliendo del castillo que se parecía más a un laberinto de mármol hacia los campos de entrenamiento, los cuales tenían que pasar para llegar a su destino, el reploid de armadura negra se sentía un poco extraño, como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo y esa sensación la había tenido desde hace mucho, sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando agudizo sus sentidos logrando escuchar un pequeño golpe como un paso…

-hmpf…- se dio media vuelta cuando pasaban cerca de habitad artificial del desierto- Fefnir, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Yo te alcanzare dentro de un rato

-…ok, solo no tardes, los subordinados quieren hacer un concurso de bebidas- dijo el guardián antes de desaparecer por una puerta

Soul espero a que estuviera suficientemente lejos para hablar

-¡MUY BIEN YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE!- grito a todo pulmón a la nada, pareciendo un poco loco- ¡SI NO SALES IRE A BUSCARTE Y CREEME QUE NO SERA BONITO!

Todo fue silencio por unos segundos, al no obtener respuesta alguna a su alrededor, dio un suspiro audible, el espía que se encontraba escondido en una roca cercana empezó a dar pasos lentos en puntillas para no ser escuchado, solo para chocarse contra el reploid de armadura negra que se había acercado sigilosamente, era una chica de armadura verde oscuro, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes abrumadores que lograrían hipnotizar a cualquiera, después de bueno… limpiarse la baba el Soul hablo

-Dime ¿Quién eres? ¿A cuál de los ejércitos perteneces?- Pregunto elevando el pecho para verse más respetable

-yo…eto…- la chica parecía un poco nerviosa, incluso se podría decir que parecía asustada-….yo… soy…

-¿Qué pasa?- el reploid la miro directo a los ojos asustándola un poco más- que sea tu superior no quiere decir que me tengas miedo.

-…yo…yo- se aclaró la garganta recuperando la compostura- Mi nombre es Cath y soy subordina de Lord Harpuia

-¿subordinada?- "¿y yo cuando voy a tener una de esas?" pensó- ¿porque me has estado siguiendo?

-esa es información clasificada- Cath cruzo los brazos y dio media vuelta

-bien, creo que si actuare por rango- Soul activo su saber y lo acerco peligrosamente al cuello de la Reploid

-¡está bien! ¡Te lo diré!- "Gulp"- Lord Harpuia me ordeno que lo siguiera a todas partes y tomara tantas anotaciones como videos de las actividades que realiza durante todo el día

-…-

Cath retrocedió un poco esperando que el guardián explotara, pero se asustó aún más cuando noto que se empezaba a reír como un loco

-ah… creo que eso es clásico de Harpuia- Soul guardo su arma y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica- ¿desde cuándo me estas siguiendo?

-El día de la invasión de la resistencia- contesto rápidamente- desde entonces me ordenaron volverme su sombra

-bien… creo que no puedo molestarme con Harpuia, pero tú tienes una deuda conmigo chica- Dijo acaricio la mejilla de la joven la cual solo se estremeció – así que será mejor que me sigas.

-¿disculpe? ¿Una deuda con usted?- Cath parpadeo un par de veces tratando de comprender- pero… ¿Por qué?

-pues simplemente por actuar como una espía sicótica

-pe…pero fue una orden de Lord…

-entonces yo te ordeno que me acompañes, ahora déjate de escusas y vamos- Soul tomo de la mano a la Reploid y salieron corriendo hacia el transerver- solo tenemos que hacer algunos encargos, no te preocupes volveremos antes de que Sage se dé cuenta

-"no se parece a los otros guardianes, él es tan amable, un poco intimidante pero bastante amable…- pensaba la chica mientras el reploid tecleaba las coordenadas en la máquina-…ah ojala Lord Harpuia se comportara de esta manera conmigo"- pensó con un suspiro antes de ser jalada dentro del transerver

EN LA BASE DE LA RESISTENCIA:

Zero y Ciel se encontraban en la cima de una de las recién reconstruida torre, desde su ubicación tenían una perfecta vista de los reploids que ayudaban a volver a poner la base en funcionamiento

-sabes Zero- la científica rompió el silencio que habían hecho desde que subieron- había estado pensando en lo que paso hace un par de días

-te refieres a la invasión- pregunto el hunter recostándose para mirar el cielo

-sí, quiero decir casi casi terminamos todos muertos, pero ese extraño reploid de armadura blanca…

-hmpf… se lo que estás pensando Ciel- la científica parpadeo un par de veces ¿sería posible que la conociera tan bien?- estas considerando pedirle que se una a nosotros oficialmente

Ciel guardo silencio, eso era exactamente lo que había estado pensando desde aquel día, claro que Falcon le había ofrecido su ayuda incondicional, pero si vivía dentro de la resistencia podría ayudar a Zero en las misiones, así podría sentirse menos preocupada e inquieta cuando el hunter saliera a cumplir una.

-si… pero tú crees ¿que él quiera vivir aquí?- pregunto la chica recostándose al igual que Zero

-pues…para eso tienes ese comunicador que te dio ¿cierto?, llámalo y quítate la duda.

-claro, ¡eso hare!- La joven saco el comunicador que había llevado consigo desde que se lo entregaron- bien, creo que tengo que apretar este botón y…

-¡Ciel! ¡¿Estas allí arriba?!- se escuchó la voz de Elpizo desde el pie de la torre

Al escuchar su voz a Zero se le ocurrió una manera de molestar al comandante

-¡No Ciel! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No me quites el chaleco protector! ¡Todos nos van a ver aquí arriba!- grito para reírse ante la expresión extrañada de la científica

-¡¿Zero?! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- grito el comandante a todo pulmón

-¡Ah Ciel! ¡Maldita no me muerdas allí!- grito para luego hacerle un guiño a Ciel quien estaba a punto de protestar- ¡y si vas a hacerlo hazlo con más suavidad!

-¡¿pero qué?! ¡Suficiente! ¡Voy a subir!- empezó a subir por las escaleras

-bien creo que es hora de irnos, vamos súbete a mi espalda- Zero puso una rodilla en el suelo y espero a que subiera

-¿en…enserio?- ella no lo admitiría nunca pero siempre había querido ir en la espada del hunter a la velocidad en la que realizaba el dash

-claro, pero rápido porque seguro me va a matar por lo que hice

Ella se subió rápidamente rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, Zero realizo un dash para luego dar un gran salto, aterrizo suavemente en la tierra y entro en la base con varios dash dejando muy atrás a un iracundo Elpizo.

DE REGRESO A NEO ARCADIA…

Soul y Cath se encontraban en los pasillos del palacio llevando lo que parecía un paquete.

-¿estas segura de que le gustaran?- pregunto Soul acomodando un listón

-por supuesto lord Daisuke- contesto la chica guardando un tono de respeto.

-¡Que me digas Soul!- reclamo un poco molesto- no me lo imagino comiéndoselas

-pues le diré que tengo varios videos en donde se vuelve loco al verlas- dijo la chica en una risa

-de ser así, será mejor ir a entregarlas - el Guardián empezó a correr con el paquete en las manos y Cath lo siguió de cerca

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, casi nadie en neo arcadia tenía que hacer, Fefnir se encontraba hablando con las tropas en la cafetería ya que se negaba a comenzar con el concurso de bebidas hasta que Soul apareciera, en tanto a Soul se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento reservados para los guardianes, enseñándole a Cath algunos movimientos de batalla después de que la chica lo aburriera con una larga platica sobre Sage, sobre su cabello, su armadura, sus músculos, su forma de ser… nadie sabía exactamente donde se encontraban X-sama algunos decían que estaba en su sala del trono meditando, otros que había salido del palacio a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Fairy abría lentamente los ojos, trataba de saber dónde se encontraba.

-Sirenita-chan por fin te has levantado

-¡no me llames así Phantom!- grito la guardiana recuperándose inmediatamente, se encontraban en la enfermería, de repente se le vino a la mente todo lo que ocurrió durante la invasión, el ataque, el reploid de armadura blanca, la herida de Harpuia…- ¡Harpuia!

-¡ah! ¡No grites así mujer!- reclamo el guardián de armadura jade que estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, se encontraba muy bien.

-jo… que susto nos diste a todos- Fairy podía recordar como el puño del reploid blanco atravesaba el pecho del Sage- Blanco…- Susurro para ella misma

-No puedo creer que nos hayan vencido tan fácil- Shadow revisaba sus sistemas, al parecer habían permanecido 3 días en suspensión

-fue por ese reploid de armadura blanca…- Harpuia hablaba con un gran tono de amargura- soul…

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que pueda utilizar el overdrive?- pregunto Fairy acomodando un poco su cabellera azul- solo nosotros podemos ejecutar esa técnica

-ese es otro misterio, lo principal seria preguntarnos ¿de dónde puñetas salió?- shadow al igual que Harpuia se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¡¿y tú de donde crees que salió?!- casi grito el guardián del viento- ¡era ese maldito de Soul!

-y dale con eso, No fue él- leviathan tomo su armadura la cual estaba en una mesa junto a la de sus hermanos, se empezó a cambiar detrás de una de las cortinas

-¡¿así?! ¡Les demostrare que él nos mintió con respecto al entrenamiento!- se colocó rápidamente el casco y se dispuso a salir pero la puerta se abrió antes de que se acercara

Una reploid de cabellos gris, de contextura un poco regordeta y de rostro que parecía bastante amable entro en la habitación cargando un pequeño paquete en la mano, evidentemente era la enfermera por las ropas que llevaba

-¡qué bueno que se levantaron!- exclamo la enfermera llamando la atención de todos los presentes- les traigo unos presentes

-¿presentes?- corearon los tres

-sí, se los trajo un joven con armadura negra…- dijo la enfermera abriendo la bolsa

-¡Soul! ¡Qué sínico el muy hijo de…!- grito Harpuia apretando los puños

-…y son muy bonitos- la enfermera hizo una seña con la mano con la cual 2 reploids vestidos de igual manera con la diferencia que en los brazos llevaban varios ramos de flores- estos son para Lady Leviathan- los reploids dejaron las flores sobre la cama en la que se encontraba la guardiana- ese chico es tan tierno, se las trajo desde el Área Zero

-¿flo…flores?- Fairy parecía un poco sorprendida, aspiro el dulce aroma de las flores para convencerse de que eran reales, anteriormente algunos de sus "admiradores" (que resultaban ser más de la mitad de los habitantes masculinos del palacio) le habían regalado flores, pero todas eran artificiales, nadie se había molestado tanto en ir tan lejos para llevarle unas reales.

-sí y esto es para usted Lord Phantom- la enfermera le tendió el paquete al guardián

Él lo tomo con cuidado, su primera ley era no confiar en nada ni nadie, lentamente quito el listón que lo cubría para luego desenvolverlo, quito la tapa más lentamente aun, abrió los ojos como platos y apareció un repentino tic en su ojo.

-¡NO! ¡Soul! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Cómo te atreves infeliz! ¡Te matare cuando te encuentre!- Grito Phantom agitando el paquete

-¡¿Phantom que te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?!- Fairy se levantó no sin antes tomar todas sus flores en brazos para acercarse- ¿Qué tiene ese paquete?

-son…son…- Phantom estaba mucho más sombrío de lo que solía ser mientras abrazaba la caja- ¡GALLETAS CON CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATE!

El guardián tomo un puñado de las galletas y se las metió a la boca, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, empezó a saltar como si fuera un pequeño niño sin dejar de comer

-¿Phantom eres tú?- pregunto la guardiana ante la actitud del que solía ser el guardián más serio de todos

-y para usted Lord Harpuia…- intento la enfermera pero fue inmediatamente cortada.

-no me interesa- Dijo tomándola por el cuello del uniforme- solo dime donde se encuentra ese idiota

-Él es…está en el camp…po de entrenamiento- hablo entrecortado ya que estaba nerviosa por la agresividad del guardián

Harpuia soltó a la enfermera y salió de la habitación, recorrió los largos pasillos de neo arcadia recibiendo saludos de todos aquellos que cruzaban su camino claro que también algunas miradas extrañadas, pronto llego a los campos de entrenamiento.

Soul y Cath estaban sentados en las gradas del publico agotados por el entrenamiento, al guardián de armadura jade sintió un trago amargo al ver a su subordinada reír con la historia que Soul le estaba contando.

-"ahora si lo mato, se supone que Cath tenía que vigilarlo, pero mírenla sentada allí riéndose…-pensaba el guardián, detuvo su marcha, por un momento había deseado ser él el que estuviera haciendo reír a la joven de armadura verde, agito fuertemente la cabeza y continuo su camino directo hacia el reploid de armadura negra.

-¡Harpuia hasta que te levantaste!- soul se levantó y le extendió de la mano- ¿Dime te gusto el rega…- no pudo completar la frase ya que Harpuia lo tomo por el cuello elevándolo del suelo

-¡Desgraciado!- apretó más su garganta para luego lanzarlo de vuelta a las gradas, se empezó a acercar activando sus espadas dobles- ¡Hipócrita, mal nacido, mentirosos Hijo de (beep)! ¡Me jure a mí mismo que te mataría cuando te viera!

-Harpuia si me quieres solo dilo… no lo demuestres- bromeo el reploid de armadura negra recuperando el aliento, no parecía sorprendido ante la actuación de su compañero

-¡Maldito!- grito el guardián lanzándose para dar una única estocada mortal.

Se acercaba rápidamente, soul no saco su espada se quedó tranquilo viendo como la punta del arma se acercaba rápidamente, Cath activo un saber y se interpuso entre ambos bloqueando el arma del guardián

-¿pe…pero que haces?- pregunto Harpuia al ver a su propia subordinada impidiéndole el paso

-lo siento lord Harpuia, pero no permitiré que le haga daño a lord Daisuke- Cath trataba de mantenerse firme, aunque la fuerza del guardián la sobre pasaba

-te dije que me llamaras Soul- El reploid se acercó a ellos, sujeto firmemente las espadas de Harpuia y luego de un tirón lo despojo de sus armas, las lanzo lejos- ahora ¿me quieres decir por qué tratas de eliminarme?

-sínico hijo de tu…- Harpuia golpeo la cara de Soul haciéndolo retroceder

El guardián de armadura jade estaba dispuesto a destruirlo con sus propias manos, sentía una enorme sed de sangre, la traición era algo que no podía soportar, se lanzó en contra de él, pero fue rápidamente retenido e inmovilizado contra el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sage?- pregunto Fefnir quien sujetaba su brazo derecho.

-estas actuando sin sentido- dijo Phantom sujetando su brazo izquierdo

-suéltenme joder- gritaba pataleando tratando de liberarse- ¿que no se dan cuenta de que es un traidor?

-traidor ¿yo?- Soul se levantó limpiándose fluido vital de su nariz- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿explica que estabas haciendo durante el ataque?- pregunto Sage relajándose al ver que no podía contra sus 2 hermanos

-Lord Harpuia él no estaba haciendo nada malo…- aseguro Cath.

-¡cállate!- ordeno él- tu estas de su lado

-¿acaso no recibiste mi regalo?- pregunto Soul dejando que Fefnir y Shadown lo soltaran

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto el guardián poniéndose de pie

-hugh… con razón- dijo soul dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza- mira siéntate y tranquilízate yo volveré en un minuto- después de decir esto, salió del campo de entrenamiento perdiéndose detrás de la puerta.

Harpuia se sentó con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a los demás, ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanos y su más fiel subordinada lo traicionaran por un tipo que apenas conocían?, ¿y que traía con cath?, no sabía por qué pero eso era lo que más lo molestaba, se impacientaba cada vez más, los otros guardianes continuaban parados mirando a Harpuia con desaprobación, Phantom se fijó en la puerta, al ver que Soul no regresaba saco su paquete de galletas y continuo comiéndolas.

-¡Galletas!- espeto Fefnir acercándose para tomar una, Shadow saco un Kunai y puso una cara de "si te acercas te corto la mano".

-bien…- Se escuchó la voz de Soul en la puerta- traumaste a la enfermera, pero pude conseguirlo- le lanzo un paquete al guardián de armadura jade- ábrelo y veras tu error

Harpuia se levantó bruscamente sujetando el paquete, agarro ambos lados del paquete para con fuerza para abrirlo por la mitad, a sus pies cayo un PDA que reconoció como el de Cath.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto tomando el aparato- es tan solo el PDA de Cath.

-Lord Harpuia, me ordeno seguir todo el tiempo a soul mientras usted no estuviera cerca- Cath se acercó al guardián de armadura jade

-¿entonces?

-pues allí están las grabaciones de lo que hizo todo el día- concluyo ella

Sin dudarlo reprodujo los videos, se mostraba generalmente la espalda de Soul por los pasillos de Neo arcadia, en momentos dados parecía confundirse y no saber qué camino seguir, por fin llego al campo de entrenamiento, entreno durante horas hasta bien entrada la noche, luego se vio ah X-sama acercarse al reploid y hablar un momento con él, Soul asintió ante algo que era inaudible para los que veían el video, ambos se dirigieron hasta la sala del trono donde se sentaron en la mesa de reuniones, por fin se pudo escuchar lo que hablaban

-¿está seguro de esto maestro X?- pregunto Soul juntando la yemas de los dedos, Harpuia y los otros prestaron atención ante estas palabras.

-por supuesto, solo no se lo digas a los otros guardianes- Dijo X-sama sacando una pequeña caja de metal de debajo de la mesa

-¿podría preguntar por qué?

-porque ellos me ven como una autoridad suprema y perfecta- Explico él

-pues debería considerar no parecer tan serio, ya que eh escuchado que muchos aquí le tienen miedo, no respeto- contesto Soul

-hmpf…, tal vez, lo considerare, pero hasta entonces…- X abrió la caja y saco una baraja de cartas y una botella de wisky, le entrego las cartas a Soul y dio un largo trago a la botella- repártelas, te demostrare que soy el rey en el Póker.

-eso lo veremos maestro- Soul repartió con una velocidad impresionante las cartas.

-¿Qué quieres apostar?- pregunto el soberano de Neo arcadia viendo sus cartas con una sonrisa.

-bien, si gana- Soul miro al techo - dejare que Coswick consiga miles de chicas para usted.

-parece interesante- X trono todos los componentes de su cuello- ¿y si pierdo?

-me hará un favor que discutiremos después- Dijo el guardián tomando la botella y dando un trago

-hecho, ¿Qué tienes?

El juego continuo durante un rato en el cual las botellas se iban acumulado sobre la mesa, cada vez que Soul perdía se quejaba dando una vuelta alrededor de la mesa, cuando X-sama perdía gritaba una sarta de palabrotas y subía a la mesa pateando todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

Cerca de la botella número 50 el alcohol empezó a afectarlos, X empezó a hacer malabares con las botellas mientras Soul se reía sin sentido, el bombardero azul le lanzo una de las botellas al Guardián dándole justo en la cabeza, siendo un reploid no se vio afectado pero no tardo en devolverle el golpe, parecían divertirse estrellándose las botellas.

De pronto un reploid entro en la habitación, el cual se acercó a X-sama y le susurro algo que provoco que se le quitara todo el alcohol que traía encima.

-¡LOS GUARDIANES ESTAN HERIDOS!- grito antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Después de esto se cortó el video

Harpuia se quedó en silencio, después de todo no había sido Soul el que traía puesto la armadura blanca, sí que se sentía muy estúpido.

-¿y bien Harpuia?- Shadow lanzo la vacía caja de galletas sobre su hombro- ¿no tienes algo que decir?

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto haciéndose el que no entendía.

-¡Casi me matas Harpuia!- Grito Soul empezando a exasperarse.

-sí… casi- respondió Sage, Fefnir se paró delante de él tronando los componentes de su mano- no te tengo miedo Fefnir.

-Lord Harpuia- Dijo Cath acercándose- lamento hacer esto, pero si no le pide disculpas a Lord Daisuke…

-¡Soul!- soltó el reploid de armadura negra

-claro… si no le pide disculpas a Soul, le diré a todos en Neo arcadia lo que tiene guardado debajo de su cama.

-No te atreverías- parecía que si Harpuia hubiera tenido sus espadas ya los habría matado a todos.

-¿usted cree?- Ella levanto su protección de brazo dejando ver un transmisor- ¡Atención Neo arcadia!- su voz resonó por todos los pasillos del palacio- Tengo que informarles que, Lord Harpuia, el que conocemos como el más fiero de los guardianes, tiene un gran secreto, algo que podría cambiar totalmente el concepto que tenemos de él.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- grito el guardián a punto de estallar.

-debajo de su cama, en una caja hecha de metal, guarda un…

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!, lo siento Soul, no debí desconfiar de ti, No le vuelvo a ordenar que te siga- Dijo tirando todo su orgullo a la basura- pero no digas nada

-bien… estas disculpado- Dijo Soul conteniendo la risa al verlo así.

-como sea, me retiro- Dijo Harpuia volviendo a la normalidad, le dedico una mirada de desprecio a Soul y a sus hermanos, luego se encamino hacia la salida pero se detuvo un momento- Cath tendré que hablar contigo sobre algo llamado lealtad.

La chica se tensó al escuchar esto, sí que se había metido en problemas, el guardián continuo su camino.

-¿estás bien hermano?- pregunto Fefnir acercándose a Soul

-deberías ir a la enfermería a que te curen esos corte- dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos

-no, creo que un trago se me pasara, sino hubieran aparecido en el momento justo hubiera sido peor

-eso me recuerda por que vine a buscarte- solto Fefnir empezando a correr hacia la cafetería de las tropas- ¡vengan conmigo!

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Soul con un grito

-¡Tienen que verlo ustedes mismos!- respondió casi botando la puerta, parecía bastante emocionado

-pues si esta así de emocionado debe ser algo muy bueno- dijo soul empezando a caminar seguido por Shadow y Cath quien no dejaba de mirar por donde se había ido Harpuia- ¿te gustaron las galletas Phantom?- pregunto girando la cabeza para ver al guardián- Cath y yo las preparamos

-No me gustaron-respondió fríamente- solo me comí una, estaban duras, secas e insípidas.

-oook, pero antes de mentir deberías limpiarte las migas y deshacerte del paquete vacío que tienes entre las manos - bromeo él.

-SR45- nombro Shadow, Cath presto atención al escuchar su número de serie- ¿Cómo lograste obtener un video de la sala del trono?

-no fue muy difícil- respondió- hay una rejilla que me daba una buena vista de lo ocurrido allí

-sí, de hecho estaba bien- Shadow lanzo a un lado la caja- no puedo creer que X-sama se haya comportado de esa manera

-en realidad es muy buena onda cuando te llevas bien con él- dijo Soul llegando a la puerta y abriéndola

-yo no creo que X-sama beba de esa… - Shadow entro en la cafetería, en ese instante se quedó callado.

Todas las tropas habían formado un gran círculo en el centro se encontraba Fefnir tomándose un barril entero de cerveza y a su lado estaba X haciendo lo mismo

-¡X-sama X-sama X-sama X-sama X-sama!- coreaban las tropas, X termino el barril y lo aplasto entre sus manos y luego lo lanzo sobre su hombro

-¡QUIEN ES SU REY!- grito recibiendo una gran ovación del publico

**Y HASTA AQUÍ QUEDA EL CAP POR HOY, COMO SIEMPRE AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, CLARO QUE MAS REVIEWS NO VENDRIAN MAL (DE HECHO ME AYDARIAN A ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO XD), PROMETO TRATAR DE SUBIR EL PROX CAP MAS RAPIDO, SE DESPIDE JHOIL**


End file.
